Naruto ja ne kaksi muuta
by caita
Summary: Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla mielikuvitusystävä Sasuke. Naruton elämä muutuu monimutkaiseksi kun kouluun saapuu uusi oppilas Uchiha Sasuke, joka on kuin ilmetty kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.
1. Ensimmäinen luku

**Summary: **AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset: **Tästä tulee varmaan shounen aita. SasuNarua. Jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista.

**Disclaimer: **Kukaan ei varmaan luule että kirjoittaisin tätä jos omistaisin Naruton, eh?

Okei, sitten tarinaan, koittakaa nauttia.

**muoks **Lueskelin tätä uudestaan ja se sai minut haluamaan ampua pääni joten muokkailin vähän. En tiedä pidänkö siitä oikeasti niin paljon vieläkään, mutta menköön.

**Ensimmäinen luku**

_jossa oikea Sasuke tulee ja Naruto hämmentyy_

Naruto ponnahti istumaan sängyllään. Hän oli nähnyt jotain hyvin epämukavaa unta, jonka yksityiskohdat lipsuivat vääjäämättä hänen mielestään. Naruton mielikuvitusystävä Sasuke istui sängynreunalla ja katseli häntä.

"Painajaisia?" se kysyi. Naruto pudisti hitaasti päätään. Ei hän painajaista ollut nähnyt, uni vain oli ollut todella outo, siinä oli ollut kaksi Sasukea ja kaikenlaista epäilyttävää.

Naruto vilkaisi kelloaan, ponnahti ylös sängystään ja ryntäsi vaatekaapille. Hän ei ehtisi taaskaan syödä aamupalaa.

Naruto juoksenteli hetken ympäri pientä asuntoaan etsien kaiken mitä tarvitsi mukaansa ja ryntäsi sitten ulos asunnostaan ja rakennuksesta. Naruto asui matalassa kerrostalossa, pienessä asunnossa, sotkuisella kadulla. Rakennus oli onneksi lähellä koulua ja Narutolta kului juoksemiseen alle viisi minuuttia.

Silti, viisi minuuttia on joskus liikaa. Tänään niin ei aivan ollut, Naruto ehti juuri ja juuri pihalle kun kellot soivat ja ilmoittivat oppituntien alkavan. Naruto kiiruhti ystäviensä Shikamarun ja Kiban luo.

"Onko tämä joku ennätys? Olet tullut koko viikon ajoissa kouluun ja nyt on torstai", Kiba kysyi Narutolta virnistäen heidän astuessaan sisään kouluun. Naruto irvisti hänelle vastaukseksi.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Huomio, oppilaat, olemme saaneet tänään uuden oppilaan. Saanko esitellä: Uchiha Sasuke", heidän opettajansa Umino Iruka kiinnitti oppilaidensa huomioon opettajanpöydän vieressä seisovaan mustahiuksiseen poikaan. Tytöt huokailivat ihastuksesta ja pojat katsoivat häntä kummeksuen. Naruto oli kuitenkin kaikista hämmästynein. Hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat täysin näkymättömiin vallattoman otsatukan alle ja silmät tuijottivat poikaa lautasenkokoisina.

Uchiha Sasuke oli normaalipituinen, kaunisvartaloinen ja melko lailla sievä poika. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset, lähes samanväriset silmät ja todella vaalea iho. Oli helppo kertoa miksi luokka täyttyi tyttöjen huokailusta ja supinasta. Uchiha seisoi luokan edessä ilme värähtämättä, osoittamatta pienintäkään tunteen häivää.

"Hyvä on, Sasuke, voit mennä istumaan", opettaja sanoi hymyillen lempeästi ja käski luokkaa samalla olemaan hiljaa.

Luokka ei kuitenkaan vaiennut vaan alkoi pitää melkein vielä enemmän meteliä tyttöjen yrittäessä tyrkkiä toisiaan antamaan tilaa tummahiuksiselle pojalle.

Luokka oli pieni, vain kahdeksantoista paikkaa oppilaille. Ja jos Sasukea ei laskettu mukaan, siellä oli seitsemäntoista oppilasta. Pulpetit oli aseteltu niin, että kaksi oppilasta istui vierekkäin. Ainoa tyhjä paikka sattui olemaan Naruton vieressä.

Sasuke lähti luokan edestä, vaelsi hitaasti mutta elegantisti takariviin ja istui Naruton viereen. Naruto oli haudannut päänsä käsiinsä ja kieltäytyi katsomasta Sasukeen päin. Hänen mielikuvitusystävä Sasukensa seisoi noin metrin päässä ikkunan vieressä ja hymyili. Jos sillä olisi ollut oma persoona se olisi virnuillut Naruton ahdingolle.

"Naruto…" Kiba aloitti, mutta Shikamaru viittasi häntä olemaan hiljaa. Naruto halusi varmasti olla rauhassa.

**Flashback**

"Sinulla on mikä?!" Shikamaru tuijotti Narutoa silmät suurina. Kiba hänen vieressään oli tukehtua limsaansa.

"Skitsofrenia, tai jotain, siksi minä näen Sasuken, vaikka häntä ei oikeasti ole olemassa", Naruto vastasi rauhallisesti. Hän oli käynyt tämän keskustelun läpi päässään ainakin kymmenesti.

"Okei, otetaan alusta, eli sinä näet sen pikku mielikuvitusystäväsi Sasuken, koska sinulla on skitsofrenia, ja meidän ei tarvitse huolehtia mistään. Oikein?" Shikamaru kertasi hitaasti ja Naruto nyökkäsi. Hänen ystävänsä olivat reagoineet täsmälleen niin kuin hän oli arvellutkin. He olivat hieman järkyttyneitä mutta ymmärsivät kuitenkin nopeasti. He olivat olleet ystäviä pitkään ja Naruto oli monesti kertonut heille mielikuvitusystävästään. Hän oli tiennyt lähes aina sen olevan _vain _hänen mielikuvitustaan.

**End of Flashback**

Tunti loppui nopeasti. Heti kun oppilaat pääsivät käytävään, tytöt olivat Sasuken kimpussa. He esittelivät kilpaa itsensä ja yrittivät kiinnittää hänen huomionsa erityisesti. Sasuke vain katsoi heitä kylmästi tummilla silmillään otsahiustensa takaa, eikä kiinnittänyt heihin sen suurempaa huomiota. Kiba mutisi jotain omahyväisistä paskiaisista.

OOOOOOOOOO

Naruto laahusti hitaasti ulos luokasta ja tunkeutui Sasukea piirittävän tyttölauman läpi ja ulos koulurakennuksesta. Kiba ja Shikamaru seurasivat häntä vaitonaisina. Sasuke vilkaisi huomaamattomasti heidän peräänsä ja lähti pyrkimään tyttölauman läpi.

Naruto istahti paksun puun juurelle varjoon. Shikamaru istui vähän matkan päähän ja Kiba jäi seisomaan antaen katseensa valua ympäri pihaa.

"Kuule, Naruto, en tahdo tunkeilla tai mitään mutta…" Kiba aloitti. Shikamaru vilkaisi häntä varoittavasti, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Naruto kohotti katseensa ruohosta ja kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Niin siis, tuota", Naruto oli hämmentynyt, Kiballe oli harvinaista olla millään lailla hermostunut, "Niin, näyttääkö hän sinun Sasukeltasi?" Kiba sai viimein kysyttyä.

Naruto puri alahuultaan ennen kuin vastasi hitaasti: "Jep, näyttää. Aika tarkkaan täsmälleen samalta." Shikamaru nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Mutta jotain erilaista heissä on", Naruto sanoi yhtäkkiä. Shikamaru ja Kiba käänsivät katseensa nopeasti häneen.

"Mitä niin?" Shikamaru kysyi.

"En minä tiedä", Naruto vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan.

Koulupäivä kului suhteellisen rauhallisesti, jos ei otettu huomioon tyttöjä, jotka taistelivat siitä kuka sai istua Sasuken vieressä. Poika tuli kuitenkin yleensä viimeisten joukossa luokkaan ja istui aina Naruton viereen. Naruto ei ollut siitä kovin iloinen, mutta ei viitsinyt huomauttaa. Hänen Sasukensa häälyi aina jossain taustalla sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään.

OOOOOOOOO

Päivä päättyi Narutolla ja Kiballa ennen Shikamarua joten he suuntasivat kaksin pois koulun pihalta. Kiba vaikutti Narutosta edelleen hieman hermostuneelta ja hän hämmentyi jälleen.

"Älä sinä minusta huolehdi", Naruto aloitti saaden Kiban täyden huomion, "Olen vähän hämmentynyt ehkä, mutta se nyt menee ohi. Ainoa asia, joka minua häiritsee on se että en keksi mitä eroa heissä on."

"No, hyvä sitten", Kiba sanoi, he olivat nyt hänen kotinsa kohdalla, "Haluatko seuraa vai oletko mieluummin yksin?" hän kysyi.

"En minä ole yksin", Naruto virnisti, heilautti kättään ja lähti kävelemään takaisin päin kohti asuntoaan. Hän käveli mielellään ystäviensä kanssa vaikka nämä asuivat aivan eri suunnassa kuin hän koululta katsottuna.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru pysäytti Sasuken koulun porttien ulkopuolella. Sasuke katsoi häntä kylmästi, mutta Shikamaru ei antanut sen häiritä itseään. Hän oli tottunut ihmisten mulkoiluun.

"Oletko varma, että et ole koskaan ennen tavannut Narutoa?" Shikamaru päätti mennä suoraan asiaan turhaan kiertelemättä. Hän arveli saavansa parhaiten vastauksen tunteettomalta vaikuttavalta pojalta kysymällä suoraan.

Sasuke kallisti päätään. "Miten minä muka olisin tavannut hänet joskus ennen?" hän kysyi ilman tunteen häivää äänessään.

Shikamaru kohautti olkiaan, hän ei ollut varma pitäisikö hänen kertoa Narutosta vai ei.

"No, aiotko sanoa vielä jotain typerää vai lopetatko häiritsemiseni ja lähdet?" Uchiha kysyi kylmästi herättäen Shikamarun ajatuksistaan.

"Olisi mukava joskus keskustella kanssasi… asioista", Shikamaru sanoi hitaasti.

"Kuten Narutosta?" Sasuke kysyi kohottaen hieman toista kulmakarvaansa. Ensimmäinen minkäänlaista tunnetta ilmaiseva ele. Tai sitten se oli vain tapa. Shikamaru kohautti olkiaan ja nyökkäsi. Hän heilautti kättään hieman ja lähti astelemaan kotiinsa päin.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke käveli hitaasti. Hän ei halunnut nähdä isoveljeään ja vastailla tämän kysymyksiin ensimmäisestä koulupäivästä. Lisäksi Shikamarun kysymys siitä oliko hän varma ettei ollut tavannut Narutoa ennen vaivasi häntä. Pojassa oli ollut jotain todella tutun tuntuista, mutta kuitenkin vierasta. Kuin hän olisi joskus tavannut täsmälleen samanlaisen pojan, jossa oli kuitenkin jotain pientä eroa. Niin kuin hänen kaksosensa vaikka tai jotain.

Sasuke pudisti päätään. Parempi saada moiset ajatukset pois päästä ennen Itachin (1) ristikuulustelua tai hän olisi pulassa. Sasuken ei tarvitsisi kuin mainita yksi nimi ja Itachi ajattelisi hänen joko hankkineen ystäviä tai ihastuneen. Ja Naruto ei ollut kumpaakaan, ei hänen ystävänsä eikä taatusti ihastus. _Siispä, Naruto ulos päästä, nyt,_ Sasuke ajatteli.

Sasuke saapui etuovelleen mielestään aivan liian pian. Toisaalta hän oli iloinen päästessään pois ihmisten ilmoilta, ihmisillä kun oli tapana tuijottaa häntä ja jopa kääntyä katsomaan hänen peräänsä. Se ärsytti poikaa suuressa määrin, hän ei kaivannut huomiota, hän halusi vain olla rauhassa.

OOOOOOO

Naruto astui sisään asuntoonsa, pudotti repun lattialle, vaelsi keittiöön ja alkoi laittaa ruokaa. Ruoka onnistui aina piristämään häntä ja auttoi häntä ajattelemaan. Pöydän toisessa päässä istuva mielikuvitus-Sasuke ei tosin mitenkään helpottanut hänen pohdintaansa.

Naruto oli juuri lopettelemassa ruokaansa kun kuuli koputuksen oveltaan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Itachi on tässä ihan mukava isoveli, joka tosin aina välillä ristikuulustelee Sasukea ja vihjailee kaikkea epäilyttävää. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole mikään hullu murhamies tai vastaava. Jei.

Ok, toivottavasti piditte. Rupean tässä heti varmaan kirjoittelemaan jatkoa. Katsotaan nyt mitä tapahtuu. En kyllä tiedä laitanko sitä jatkoa tänne jos kukaan ei sano mitään. Ja saatan myös kääntää tämän englanniksi.

Kommentteja, mielipiteitä, neuvoja, mitä tahansa. Käykää kimppuun.

Kiitos.

PS. Ai niin, piti sanoa että tämä menee nyt työnimellään "Kaksi Sasukea" koska en keksinyt mitään parempaa ja jokin nimi oli pakko antaa. Nimiehdotuksia tarinalle otetaan myös vastaan.


	2. Toinen luku

**Summary: **AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset: **Tästä tulee (varmaan) shounen aita. SasuNarua. Jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista. Ai niin, ja hahmot voivat olla "hieman" OOC (out-of-character).

**Disclaimer: **Te ette luultavasti olisi koskaan kuulleetkaan Narutosta jos minä olisin keksinyt sen. Ei, ei. En omista.

Nauttikaa toki. (parannellusta versiosta)

Ai juu,

"puhetta"

_ajattelua_

- mielikuvitus-Sasuke -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toinen luku

_jossa Sakura vierailee Naruton luona ja Shikamaru ja Sasuke keskustelevat. _

Naruto nosti katseensa lautasestaan nopeasti kuullessaan koputuksen. Kuka se voisi olla? Hänellä kävi todella harvoin vieraita. Kiba ja Shikamaru saattoivat tulla joskus käymään, mutta mitä asiaa nyt heillä voisi olla?

Naruto päätti lopettaa arvailun ja mennä ovelle.

Koputus kuului uudestaan ja Naruto kiiruhti ovelle. Hän avasi sen ja yllättyi. Se ei ollut kukaan, jonka hän olisi unissaankaan kuvitellut ovelleen tulevan.

Haruno Sakura.

"Uh, mitä sinä täällä teet?" Naruto kysyi hieman vaivaantuneena. Sakura oli ollut hänen ystävänsä joskus kun he olivat pieniä, mutta he olivat kasvaneet erilleen.

"Voinko tulla sisään?" Sakura kysyi vastaamatta Naruton kysymykseen. Naruto avasi ovea enemmän ja päästi pinkkipäisen tytön sisälle. Sakura nyrpisti nenäänsä asunnon sotkuisuudelle, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

Sakura käveli määrätietoisesti Naruton pieneen olohuoneeseen pojan seuratessa hiljaisena perässä. Hän istui sohvalle ja käänsi katseensa lopulta vaivaantuneeseen Narutoon.

"Tunnetko sinä Sasuken jostain?" Sakura kysyi suoraan. Naruton kulmakarvat kohosivat.

"Miksi tuntisin?" poika kysyi varovaisesti. Sakura katsoi häntä suoraan hänen sinisiin silmiinsä omilla vihreillään. Naruto näytti aidosti kysyvältä.

"Hän istui joka tunnilla viereesi, miksi?" Sakura kysyi seuraavaksi. Naruto vain kohautti olkiaan. Mistä hän olisi tiennyt?

"Mitä väliä sillä on vaikka tuntisinkin?" Naruto kysyi yllättäen Sakuran ja saaden tämän kohottamaan katseensa. Naruto kohotti hieman toista kulmakarvaansa Sakuran ilmeelle.

"Haluaisin tutustua häneen tietenkin, idiootti. Miksi muutenkaan?" tyttö vastasi. Naruto nyökkäsi ja kohautti jälleen olkiaan. Hän ei ollut oikein puheliaalla tuulella. Hän olisi halunnut ajatella rauhassa.

"No, ei minulla ollut mitään muuta asiaa. Hei hei, Naruto", Sakura hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja käveli eteiseen. Naruto seurasi perässä ja sulki oven tytön perästä.

Naruto huokaisi ja palasi pöydän ääreen.

OOOOOOOO

Sasuke avasi hitaasti oven kotiinsa, jossa tiesi Itachin tekevän töitä ja odottavan häntä kotiin. Itachi rakasti pikkuveljensä kuulustelua ja kehitteli aina hienoja ideoita nolostuttaakseen hänet. Sasuke huokaisi ja astui sisään.

"Olen kotona", hän "huikkasi" ja alkoi riisua kenkiään. Itachi ilmestyi hetken kuluttua portaiden yläpäähän ja hyppeli ne alas. Sasuke kirosi itsekseen, hänen isoveljensä oli hyvällä tuulella ja se tarkoitti yleensä suurta henkistä kärsimystä Sasukelle.

"Miten ensimmäinen koulupäivä uudessa koulussa sujui?" Itachi kysyi hymyillen ja nojaten nyt portaiden alapäässä kaiteeseen. Sasuke murahti jotain epämääräistä.

"Ai niinkö hyvin? Saitko yhtään uusia ystäviä?" Itachin hymy muuttui pikkuhiljaa ärsyttäväksi virnistykseksi. Kuten sanottu, hän oli hyvin viehtynyt Sasuken kiusaamiseen. Sasuke ei vastannut vieläkään, mulkaisi vain veljeään ja yritti päästä tämän ohi portaisiin.

"Ehei, äläs yritä. Et pääse yläkertaan ennen kuin kerrot päivästäsi", Itachi ei aikonut päästää pikkuveljeään niin helpolla.

"Ei siinä ole mitään kerrottavaa", Sasuke tuhahti katsomatta lainkaan Itachiin. Itachi esitti loukkaantunutta. Esityksen vain pilasi hänen huvittunut virneensä. Sasuke mulkaisi isoveljeään.

"Mitä minun muka pitäisi kertoa? Koulu oli täynnä ihmisiä, miten ihmeellistä", Sasuken ääni oli tunteeton ja kylmä. Hän halusi vain päästä huoneeseensa, tehdä läksynsä ja päästä lukemaan. Itachi kohotti kulmiaan äänensävylle.

"Oi, no ensimmäiseksi vaikka kenen vieressä istuit luokassa?" Itachi kysyi ensimmäisen kysymyksen. Sasuke kohotti toista ohutta kulmakarvaansa hieman kuin kysyen miksi se hänen veljeään kiinnosti. Sitten hän muisti veljensä tavan vihjailla epämääräisiä asioita hänestä ja ihmisistä ja kirosi äänettömästi.

"Jonkun, mitä väliä sillä on?" Sasuke sanoi ääneen.

"No tottahan sillä on, hän voi olla potentiaalinen uusi ystävä. Tyttö vai poika?" Itachi ei välittänyt Sasuken kylmästä äänensävystä tai tämän selvästä kiinnostuksen puutteesta vaan jatkoi. Sasukesta sai helpommin irti vastauksia kun hän oli ärtynyt.

"Poika", Sasuke vastasi yksinkertaisesti. Hän halusi päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti ylös ja päätti kerrankin vastata veljensä kysymyksiin. Vaikka ne olivatkin yleensä typeriä eivätkä liittyneet mitenkään mihinkään.

_Oi, hän vastasi, _Itachi tuumi itsekseen, _onkohan hän ihan terve? _Ääneen hän kuitenkin kysyi: "Mikä hänen nimensä on?" Sasuke katsoi häntä otsahiustensa takaa sanomatta sanaakaan. Suurin osa ihmisistä olisi vaistomaisesti perääntynyt tuon katseen edessä ja jättänyt tumman pojan rauhaan, mutta Itachi oli hänen veljensä ja hallitsi itsekin kyseisen katseen.

"No, no, Sasuke. Kerrohan veljelle, mikä hänen nimensä on? Ei kai se niin vaikeaa voi olla, eihän Sasuke?" Itachi sanoi käyttäen samaa äänensävyä jota yleensä käytettiin pienille lapsille puhuttaessa, koko ajan hymyillen tekoystävällisesti.

"Mitä väliä sillä on?" Sasuke kysyi jälleen.

"Jotta voin tutustua häneen ja varoittaa häntä ärsyttämästä rakasta pikkuveljeäni", Itachi vastasi ilkikurisesti. Sasuke huokaisi melko tuskaisesti. Hänen isoveljensä osasi taatusti olla ärsyttävämpi kuin koko hänen koulunsa oppilaat yhteensä. Tai ehkei sittenkään, hänen koulunsa tytöt yhdessä olivat kyllä ärsyttävämpiä. Sasuke huokaisi jälleen.

"Sanon sen verran että ne tytöt siellä ovat erittäin, _erittäin_, ärsyttäviä ja hyödyttömiä", Sasuke sanoi ennen kuin Itachi ehti jatkaa ja tunkeutui tämän ohi yläkertaan. Itachi katsoi hänen peräänsä yllättyneenä.

"Eikö siellä ole edes yhtään hyvännäköistä?" Itachi huikkasi vielä Sasuken perään, mutta sai vastauksekseen vain sulkeutuvan oven äänen. Itachi naurahti ja meni jatkamaan töitään.

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

Seuraava päivä valkeni harmaana ja vettä tihkutti taivaalta. Naruto heräsi ihmetyksekseen ajoissa. Hän hieroi väsyneenä silmiään ja katsoi kelloaan. Se näytti kuutta aamulla.

"Mitä ihmettä?" Naruto mutisi ja katsoi kelloaan. Hän kuunteli sitä hetken ja totesi että se kyllä kävi. Naruto vilkaisi seinän vierellä seisovaan mielikuvitus-Sasukeen ja se kohotti kulmiaan. Naruto mutisi jotain epäselvää ja nousi hitaasti ylös sängystä. Lattia oli kylmä hänen paljaiden jalkojensa alla ja ikkuna tuntui hohkavan kylmää. Oli vasta lokakuu, mutta talvi tuntui lähenevän kovaa vauhtia. Naruto huokaisi, hän piti paljon enemmän kesästä kuin muista vuodenajoista.

Naruto tassutteli asuntonsa läpi keittiöön ja alkoi laittaa aamiaista. Tänään oli ensimmäinen kerta koko viikolla kun Naruto ehti oikeasti syödä jotain ennen lähtöä ja hän oli siitä iloinen.

Naruto söi rauhassa aamiaisensa, peseytyi, puki päivävaatteet ylleen ja totesi että hänellä oli vielä puoli tuntia aikaa. Hän päätti käyttää sen keskusteluun mielikuvitus-Sasuken kanssa.

"Oi, Sasuke, mitä eroa teissä kahdessa on?" Naruto katsoi mielikuvitusystäväänsä. Se oli ollut yllättävän vaitonainen eilisestä lähtien.

- Se sinun pitää selvittää itse. - se vastasi. Naruto mutristi huuliaan. Joskus hän toden teolla ihmetteli mistä sen persoonallisuus tuli. Senhän piti olla oikeasti osa Naruton mieltä.

- Oh, kyllä sinä sen tiedät. Mieti vain tarkasti. - sitä tuntui huvittavan suuresti.

Naruto kurtisti kulmiaan ja päätti sittenkin lähteä ajoissa kouluun. Hän toivoi että jompikumpi hänen ystävistään olisi jo siellä, että hän voisi keskustella jonkun kanssa joka halusi vastata.

OOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru ja Kiba seisoivat koulun edessä puhuen jostain Naruton tullessa koululle. Vaalean pojan päästessä kuuloetäisyydelle he vaikenivat ja kääntyivät katsomaan häntä odottavasti.

Naruto heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi. Hän vaikutti jotenkin poissaolevalta. Shikamaru ja Kiba vilkaisivat toisiaan.

**pieni flashback**

"Mitä luulet, pitäisikö meidän puhua sille Uchihalle?" Kiba kysyi Shikamarulta heidän kävellessään hitaasti koululle päin. Shikamaru vilkaisi häntä hieman yllättyneenä, Kiba ei ollut niin ajattelevaista tyyppiä. Ainakaan yleensä.

"Puhuin hänen kanssaan eilen vähän aikaa. Ja sanoin että haluan puhua lisää", Shikamaru vastasi laiskasti.

"Puhuit hänen kanssaan? Narutosta?" Kiba katsoi ystäväänsä silmät suurina. Shikamaru vain nyökkäsi.

**end of pieni flashback**

Koulupäivä sujui tavalliseen tapaan melko rauhallisesti. Tytöt aiheuttivat edelleen hämminkiä luokassa, mutta sellaista se oli yleensäkin. Sasuke kieltäytyi itsepäisesti vastaamasta tyttöjen kysymyksiin ja istui Naruton vieressä.

Oppilaista huomasi helposti että oli perjantai; kaikki odottivat selvästi innokkaasti pääsyä kotiin ja suunnittelivat viikonlopun tapahtumia. Jotkut suunnittelivat jo seuraavaa viikonloppua, muutamat Naruton luokkatoverit (tytöt yllättävää kyllä) aikoivat pitää juhlat ja tietenkin kutsua Sasuken.

Sakura myös tuli lounastauolla uudelleen juttelemaan Narutolle. Narutoa se ärsytti sillä hän tiesi tytön yrittävän vain herättää Sasuken mielenkiinnon. Aivan kuin se olisi Narutolle puhumalla onnistunut. Tytön poistuttua hän huokaisi ja Shikamaru mutisi jotain "vaivalloisista tytöistä kummallisine innostuksineen". Kiba naurahti tälle.

OOOOOOO

Naruto ja Kiba pääsivät taas ennen Shikamarua ja Sasukea. Shikamaru tarttui tilaisuuteen ja pysäytti Sasuken koulun jälkeen porttien ulkopuolella. Mustahiuksinen poika vaikutti edelleen melko kylmältä, mutta Shikamaru aisti pienen kiinnostuksen kipinän.

"Mistä päätellen minun siis pitäisi tuntea Naruto etukäteen jostain?" Sasuke kysyi Shikamarulta. He kävelivät hitaasti katua pitkin. Shikamaru oli hetken vaiti ennen kuin vastasi.

"En tiedä innostuuko Naruto kamalasti jos kerron tämän, mutta… hänellä on lievä skitsofrenia", tässä kohtaa Sasuken molemmat kulmakarvat kohosivat hieman, "Ja hänellä on mielikuvitusystävä, jonka nimi on Sasuke ja joka kuulemma näyttää aivan sinulta. Tai lähinnä sinä näytät siltä, koska se oli ensin. Meidän näkökulmastamme siis", Shikamaru selitti. Hänestä tuntui hieman pahalta sen jälkeen, mutta hän vakuutteli itselleen olevansa oikealla asialla.

"Mielikuvitusystävä jonka nimi on Sasuke?" Uchiha-poika kysyi varovaisesti näyttäen hieman (huom. _hieman_) miettiväiseltä. Shikamaru nyökkäsi.

"Olen kyllä varma että en ole tavannut häntä koskaan", Sasuke sanoi hetken kuluttua, "Hänessä on jotain lievästi tuttua, mutta en oikeastaan tiedä mitä." Sasuke kohautti olkiaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan.

"Minun on mentävä. Joudun muuten veljeni ristikuulusteluun taas", Sasuke mutisi, heilautti pienesti kättään ja lähti astelemaan eteenpäin. He olivat pysähtyneet jossain keskustelunsa vaiheessa.

Shikamaru jäi hieman hölmistyneenä hetkeksi seisomaan paikoilleen. Ensinnäkin: kylmältä vaikuttava Uchiha oli keskustellut hänen kanssaan lähes normaalisti, toiseksi: hän oli sanonut Naruton tuntuvan jotenkin tutulta, ja kolmanneksi: hän oli sanonut jotain veljen ristikuulustelusta.

_Uchihalla on siis veli, _Shikamaru tuumi itsekseen. Se oli mielenkiintoinen ajatus.

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto oli ehtinyt juuri rentoutua pienellä sohvallaan kun kuuli ovelta koputuksen.

_Eikai Sakura taas, _hän ajatteli, _tuskin sentään. _

Mutta Naruto oli väärässä. Sakura oli taas tullut vierailulle Naruton luo.

Naruto päästi pienesti huokaisten Sakuran sisään ennen kuin kysyi mitään.

Sakura ei tällä kertaa kulkenut peremmälle asuntoon vaan odotti että Naruto oli sulkenut oven ja alkoi sitten puhua: "Oletko yhä sitä mieltä että et tunne Sasukea? Hän istui taas tänään sinun vieressäsi, eikä kiinnittänyt minuun mitään huomiota", Sakura puhui nopeasti antamatta Narutolle puheenvuoroa, "Ja sitä paitsi, näin Shikamarun lähtevän koululta yhdessä Sasuken kanssa. Teidän täytyy tuntea hänet jostain."

"Shikamaru lähti koululta yhdessä Sasuken kanssa?" Naruto kysyi yllättyneenä. Sakura mulkaisi häntä.

"Ja kyllä, olen edelleen sitä mieltä että en tunne Sasukea ennestään. En myöskään tiedä miksi hän istuu aina vieressäni tunneilla, ehkä siksi että kukaan muu ei istu", Naruto sanoi juuri kun Sakura oli avaamassa suutaan. Hän halusi päästä eroon tytöstä ja levätä hieman ennen kuin hänen ystävänsä tulisivat. Shikamaru ja Kiba olivat tulossa Naruton luo viettämään iltaa ja aiempien kokemusten perusteella heillä menisi myöhään.

Sakura katsoi Narutoa kylmästi ja kohautti sitten olkiaan hieman pettyneen oloisena.

"No, hauskaa viikonloppua sitten Naruto", Sakura hymyili tekoystävällisesti ja poistui omatoimisesti ovesta.

Naruto huokaisi ja jäi hetkeksi nojaamaan eteisensä seinään ennen kuin palasi olohuoneeseen.

_Tytöt ovat niin omituisia, mitä niin hienoa Sasukessa muka on? _Naruto pohti. Samalla hän huomasi että hänen mielikuvitus-Sasukensa puuttui. Se oli harvinaista. Yleensä se oli aina jossain taustalla. Milloin virnuillen Narutolle ja milloin vakavammalla ilmeellä. Nyt se ei kuitenkaan ollut siellä.

"Olen tulossa itsekin omituiseksi", Naruto mutisi ääneen.

OOOOOOOO

Shikamaru tapasi Kiban noin puolituntia ennen kuin heidän piti mennä Naruton luo. Hän kertoi toiselle pojalle keskustelustaan Sasuken kanssa. Kiba vaikutti yllättyneeltä siitä, että Sasuke oli edes suostunut keskustelemaan Shikamarun kanssa, saati sitten kertomaan jotain itsestään.

"Pitäisikö meidän kertoa Narutolle?" Kiba kysyi. Shikamaru oli pohtinut sitä pitkään sen jälkeen kun oli puhunut Sasuken kanssa.

"Hän saa ennemmin tai myöhemmin selville. Parempi kertoa suoraan kuin salailla asiaa. Hän ei varmasti innostu, mutta parempi sekin kuin antaa hänen saada selville jotain muuta kautta", Shikamaru vastasi hieman epävarmasti. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään ajatusta siitä, kuinka hän aikoi kertoa Narutolle.

Kiba nyökkäsi hitaasti.

Pojat lähtivät kohti Naruton asuinpaikkaa. Heillä oli vielä paljon aikaa, mutta he aikoivat poiketa kaupassa ennen ystävänsä luo menemistä.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke saapui kotiin hieman tavallista myöhemmin ja tapasi eteisessä itsekin juuri kotiin tulleen Itachin.

"Luulin että olit jo kotona", Itachi virnisti, "Olen tässä ilmeisesti huudellut tyhjälle talolle."

Sasuke mutisi jotain tervehdykseksi ja riisui takkinsa ja kenkänsä. Hän ihmetteli kuinka hänen veljensä oli taas hyvällä tuulella.

Sasuke oli jo puolessa välin portaita kun Itachi avasi seuraavan kerran suunsa.

"Meidät kutsuttiin Hyuugoille syömään tänään", hän sanoi. Sasuke kirosi, kaikkein viimeisenä hän halusi juuri nyt keskustella Hyuuga Nejin kanssa.

Neji oli melko samanlainen kuin Sasuke. Hän ei näyttänyt tunteitaan juuri ulospäin ja oli melko suosittu tyttöjen parissa. Hän oli kuitenkin myös omaksunut Itachin tavan kiusata Sasukea ja se olisi hänelle nyt helppoa. Pojat olivat samalla luokalla. He eivät olleet kertaakaan puhuneet toisilleen koulussa (niiden hurjan kahden päivän aikana, jotka Sasuke siellä oli ollut), mutta Neji oli taatusti kiinnittänyt huomiota Sasuken tekemisiin. Varsinkin kun hän oli luultavasti tiennyt tästä kutsusta aikaisemmin.

"Kello kuudelta", Itachi vastasi Sasuken esittämättömään kysymykseen, "Ole vähän sitä ennen valmiina."

Sasuke huokaisi ja kiipesi portaansa ylös.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ookei, siinä se oli. Phuuh. Seuraavassa jaksossa Shikamaru kertoo Narutolle että kertoi Sasukelle, Sasuke kärsii Nejin kynsissä (naurua) ja, jos hyvin käy, Naruto ja Sasuke keskustelevat viimein.

Sellaista. Kommentteja sun muita arvostetaan kovasti. Kiitos.


	3. Kolmas luku

**Summary: **AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset: **Tästä tulee (todennäköisesti) shounen aita. SasuNarua. Jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista. Ai niin, ja hahmot voivat olla "hieman" OOC (out-of-character).

**Disclaimer: **En varmasti kirjoittaisi tätä nyt jos omistaisin Naruton. Uskokaa pois, se ei ole minun. Vain tämä tarinan tapainen söherrys on.

Ai juu,

"puhetta"

_ajattelua_

Nauttikaa toki. (muokkaillusta versiosta jälleen)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kolmas luku**

_jossa Shikamaru kertoo Narutolle, Sasuke kärsii Nejin kynsissä ja Sasuke ja Naruto käyvät ensimmäisen keskustelunsa_.

Shikamaru ja Kiba saapuivat Naruton asunnolle. Shikamaru koputti hieman hermostuneesti: hän oli päättänyt kertoa Narutolle keskustelustaan Sasuken kanssa, mutta ei ollut lainkaan varma kuinka vaalea poika reagoisi.

Naruto avasi oven hetken epäröityään ja helpottui kun näki ystävänsä. Hän viittoi heidät sisään.

"Puhuitko tänään sen Sasuken kanssa, Shikamaru?" Naruto kysyi hetki sen jälkeen kun pojat olivat asettuneet mukavasti olohuoneeseen. Shikamaru näytti hetken hieman vaivaantuneelta ennen kuin vastasi.

"Puhuin, ja siitä minun pitikin juuri puhua sinulle", Shikamaru sanoi. Kiba käänsi nopeasti katseensa televisiosta toisiin päin.

"Mistä te sitten puhuitte?" Naruto kallisti päätään kevyesti. Shikamaru huokaisi pienesti.

"Tuota… sinusta", Shikamaru aloitti hitaasti, Naruto näytti kysyvältä, "Minä halusin tietää oliko hän varma ettei ollut tavannut sinua koskaan ennen."

"Miksi kaikki luulevat että me olemme tavanneet joskus?" Naruto kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Ensin Sakura ja nyt Shikamaru.

"Kuka muu on sitten luullut niin?" Kiba kysyi. Naruto käänsi katseensa lattiasta häneen.

"No, Haruno Sakura esimerkiksi", vaalea poika vastasi.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru ja Kiba näyttivät äimistyneiltä. Naruto vain nyökkäsi.

"Hänellä oli kyllä muka perustelukin", Naruto sanoi seuraavaksi kohauttaen olkiaan.

"Mitä hän sitten sanoi?" Shikamaru kysyi.

"Jotain siitä että Sasuke istui joka tunnilla viereeni ja ei kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota", Naruto vastasi hetken muisteltuaan. "Sakura on käynyt täällä kahdesti kahden päivän sisällä", hän lisäsi vielä.

"Ihan kuin siinä olisi jotain uutta, että Sasuke ei kiinnitä huomiota johonkin tyttöön", Kiba tuhahti ja ajatteli: _jos hän ei kohtelisi kaikkia samalla tavalla väittäisin häntä homoksi. _

"Oliko siinä kaikki mistä puhuit Sasuken kanssa, Shikamaru?" Naruto kysyi taas pitkäksi venähtäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Ei itse asiassa", Shikamaru sanoi ja piti pienen tauon ennen kuin jatkoi, "Minä tuota… kerroin hänelle sinusta. Älä nyt hermostu, mutta… kerroin hänelle että sinulla on lievä skitsofrenia ja mielikuvitusystävä."

Naruto katsoi häntä hiljaa silmät suurina sanomatta mitään.

"Uchiha oli hyvin hämmästynyt, mutta myönsi, että sinä vaikutit jotenkin etäisesti tutulta. En todellakaan ymmärrä, miten se on mahdollista", Shikamaru jatkoi Naruton ilmeelle.

Naruto istui pitkään hiljaa. Shikamaru ja Kiba odottivat lähes henkeään pidätellen mitä hän sanoisi.

"Luulenpa", Naruto lopulta aloitti, "että voisin puhua hänen kanssaan joskus."

Shikamaru ja Kiba olivat sanattomia. Ei niin etteivätkö he olisi olleet tyytyväisiä reaktioon. Hieman yllättyneitä vain.

Lopun iltaa pojat puhuivat täysin muista asioista, katselivat elokuvia ja lopulta nukahtivat kuka minnekin. (a/n: miten se tapahtuu? miten voi nukahtaa minne sattuu? no joo, ehkä ne oli väsyneitä..)

OOOOOOOO

Uchiha Sasuke makasi sängyllään tuijottaen kelloa tympeästi. Hän ei yrittänytkään pyytää veljeltään lupaa jäädä kotiin, Itachi olisi torjunut sen vain naurulla ja sanonut että se olisi epäkohteliasta.

_Koskaan ei saa olla rauhassa_, Sasuke ajatteli hieman ärsyyntyneenä. Hän oli suunnitellut käyttävänsä illan piirtämiseen tai johonkin muuhun luovaan, mutta ei todellakaan Hyuugojen illallispöydässä istumiseen.

"Sasuke, alahan tulla!", Itachi huuteli alakerrasta. Sasuke huokaisi ja nousi ylös sängyltään. Hän käveli portaat hitaasti alas ja eteiseen, jossa Itachi jo odotti häntä kärsimättömänä.

Itachi ei sanonut mitään kun Sasuke laittoi kenkiään jalkaan, mutta hänen ilmeensä kertoi että hän oli kärsimätön. Itachikaan ei pitänyt Hyuugoista mitenkään liian paljon, mutta kutsu oli kutsu ja olisi ollut loukkaavaa kieltäytyä.

Sasuke huokaisi itsekseen vielä sulkiessaan ulko-ovea jäljessään.

OOO

Hyuugat eivät asuneet kovinkaan kaukana. Uchihoilta meni vain kymmenisen minuuttia kävellä taloltaan sinne. He koputtivat ovelle ja odottivat kärsivällisesti.

"Oi, tervetuloa, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san", nuori nainen tervehti veljeksiä ja päästi heidät sisälle.

Itachi kiitti hymyillen hieman ja ilmaisi ilmeellään että Sasuken tulisi tehdä samoin. Nuorempi Uchiha mutisi jotain kiitoksen tapaista ja astui peremmälle.

Veljekset johdatettiin Hyuugoiden ruokasaliin ja istumaan. Neji, hänen setänsä Hiashi (a/n: olihan se Hiashi? Nimimuistini pettää…) ja Hinata saapuivat hetken kuluttua ja toivottivat vieraansa tervetulleiksi. Sasuke pohti epäileväisenä mitä mahtoi olla tämän illallisen takana.

"Kerrohan, Itachi-san, mitä mieltä olet uusimmasta tuotteestamme?" Hyuuga Hiashi kääntyi Itachin puoleen heidän syödessään. Itachi teki silloin tällöin töitä Hyuugoiden perheyhtiölle ja tunsi lähinnä sitä kautta perheen. Itachi kallisti päätään.

"Mitä niistä tarkoitatte?" vanhempi Uchiha kysyi.

_Työasioita siis, _Sasuke ajatteli, _eikö niitä voisi hoitaa työajalla. _

Itachi ja Hiashi jatkoivat keskusteluaan, ja Sasuke keskittyi ruokaansa. Se oli melko tavallista, mutta silti hyvin herkullista. Itachi laittoi hyvin harvoin heille mitään kovin tavallista ruokaa (1).

Kun ruoat oli syöty Uchihat johdatettiin olohuoneeseen ja Itachin ja Hiashin keskustelu jatkui. Hinata karkasi tässä vaiheessa jonkin tekosyyn varjolla.

Sasuken harmiksi Neji ei selvästikään ollut päättänyt tehdä samoin. Nuori Uchiha huokaisi Nejin istuutuessa toiseen päähän sohvaa.

"Olitko tavannut Naruton joskus aiemmin ennen kuin tulit kouluumme?" Neji aloitti.

Sasuke katsoi häntä hetken silmiin ennen kuin vastasi: "Miksi kaikki olettavat niin?"

Neji kallisti pienesti päätään, hän oletti Uchihan vastauksen olevan yhtä kuin ei.

"Mitä sinä sitten näet hänessä?" Hyuuga kysyi seuraavaksi. Sasuke rypisti otsaansa, hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä Neji ajoi kysymyksellään takaa.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Sasuke kysyikin seuraavaksi.

"Tarkoitan sitä, että mitä oikein näet hänessä kun istut hänen vieressään aina tunneilla?" Neji vastasi hymyillen hieman kiusoittelevasti. Sasuke olisi voinut vannoa, että ilme oli peräisin hänen veljeltään.

"En näe hänessä mitään ihmeellistä, hän vain jättää minut yhtenä harvoista rauhaan tunneilla ja muutenkin koulussa", Sasuke vastasi kysymystä hetken pohdittuaan. Vastaus ei tuntunut tyydyttävän Nejiä.

"Älä yritä huijata minua, siinä on taatusti jotain muutakin", Hyuugan hymy leveni hieman. Nyt se oli avoimesti kiusoitteleva. Sasuke rypisti otsaansa uudelleen hieman. Miksi kaikkien hänen tuttaviensa piti omaksua Itachin tapa ärsyttää Sasukea. Nuori Uchiha huokaisi, eikä vastannut mitään.

Neji päätti käyttää toista taktiikkaa: "Oletkos jo löytänyt mieleisesi tytöistä? He varmasti odottavat innolla päätöstäsi."

Sasuke mulkaisi Nejiä ennen kuin vastasi yksinkertaisesti: "Ethän sinäkään ole valinnut ketään." Mielessään Sasuke kuitenkin pohti ajatusta hieman pidemmälle. Hän pudisti sisäisesti päätään; heidän koulussaan ei ollut ainuttakaan tyttöä, joka olisi onnistunut herättämään hänen kiinnostuksensa. Ainoa ihminen josta tumma poika halusi tietää lisää oli Naruto. Ja sekin oli täysin sen typerän Shikamarun vika.

Tällä kertaa Sasuke löi itseään henkisesti.

Neji virnuili edelleen kuin ei olisi lainkaan kuullut Sasuken kommenttia.

Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan. Nejillä oli varmasti jotain vielä hihassaan hänen varalleen. Hän oli sentään Hyuuga, ja Hyuugat olivat tunnettuja salavihkaisuudestaan – siinä älykkyyden ohella.

Neji kurtisti itsekseen kulmiaan. Hän oli arvellutkin, että nuoresta Uchihasta olisi vaikea puristaa mitään tietoja, mutta ei hän sitä ollut _näin _vaikeaksi ajatellut.

Neji kallisti hieman päätään, hänellä oli vielä yksi kortti käyttämättä Narutoon liittyen. Hänen mielikuvitusystävänsä.

"Tiesitkö, että Narutolla on mielikuvitusystävä?" Hyuuga kysyi Sasukelta. Tämä käänsi katseensa häneen ja nyökkäsi hetken mietittyään. Neji yllättyi hieman, mutta kätki sen hyvin.

"Ah, ja tiedät siis varmaan myös, että sen nimi on Sasuke?" Neji kysyi tietäen jo vastauksen. Jos Uchiha tiesi mielikuvitusystävän olemassaolosta hän varmasti tiesi sen nimenkin.

Sasuke vain kohotti toista eleganttia kulmakarvaansa vastaukseksi. Neji pudisti sisäisesti päätään.

"Kuule, Sasuke", Neji aloitti vielä, hän tiesi että Uchiha Itachi valmistautui jo lähtöön toisella puolella, "voit aina kysyä minulta jos haluat tietää jotain Narutosta." Hän virnisti iskien silmää.

Sasuke kallisti päätään eikä vastannut mitään sillä Itachi saapui samalla paikalle.

Sasuke nyökkäsi muodollisesti Hyuugoille ja poistui Itachin kanssa. Vanhempi Uchiha ei vaikuttanut missään määrin kovin iloiselta. Sasuke huokaisi helpottuneena. Hän oli päässyt pois Nejin kynsistä ja Itachi ei heti aloittanut uutta kidutusta hänelle. Se toi mukavaa vaihtelua viime päivien tapahtumiin.

OOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOO

Lauantai valkeni kirkkaana ja yllättävän lämpimänä. Naruto nousi hitaasti istumaan sohvallaan ja siristeli silmiään kirkkaassa valossa. Vaalea poika venytteli makoisasti ja haukotteli. Shikamaru havahtui sohvan vierestä lattialta ja nousi myös siristellen istumaan. Kiba nukkui edelleen puoliksi nojatuolissa ja puoliksi lattialla. Naruto ei muistanut nukahtaneensa, mutta ilmeisesti niin oli käynyt.

"Eheh, huomenta", Naruto mutisi ja Shikamaru vain nyökkäsi. Kumpikaan pojista ei viitsinyt herättää Kibaa, sillä hän osasi olla ikävä herätettynä. Molemmat olivat saaneet sen tuta monilla edellisillä kerroilla.

Pojat laahustivat keittiöön ja Naruto avasi jääkaappinsa. Sen sisältö ei ollut heppoinen, mutta kyllä siitä ihan mukavan aamiaisen sai.

Kiba heräsi hieman myöhemmin teen tuoksun leijaillessa olohuoneeseen. (2) Hän hypähti hieman onnistuen putoamaan lattialle. Kiba mutisi itsekseen kirouksia, nousi ylös ja raahautui keittiöön, missä Naruto ja Shikamaru istuivat pöydän ääressä ystävällisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Ette sitten viitsineet ystäväparkaanne herättää", Kiba mutisi, mutta virnisti kuitenkin.

"Ihan kuin emme tietäisi mitä siitäkin olisi seurannut", Shikamaru virnisti takaisin. Narutonkin väsyneissä silmissä leikki ilkikurinen pilke.

Se oli yksi niitä harvinaisia hiljaisuuksia joita heidän välillään oli. Kaikki kolme nauttivat siitä, se ei ollut mikään sellainen vaivautunut hiljaisuus jollaisia oli tuntemattomien ihmisten kanssa vaan rentoa yhdessäoloa. Naruto hymyili itsekseen.

Päivästä oli muodostumassa oikein mukava.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke heräsi mutisten auringon säteiden tunkeutuessa verhojen välistä. Tummahiuksinen poika varjosti kädellään kasvojaan ja yritti kääntyä poispäin valosta, mutta löysi itsensä lattialta.

Sasuke huokaisi nousten lattialla istumaan. Hän pudisti hieman särkevää päätään ja nousi hitaasti ylös.

Sasuke vaelsi vaatekaapilleen, otti ensimmäiset käteensä sattuneet vaatteet ja pukeutui.

Sasuke lähti huoneestaan, laskeutui portaat ja meni keittiöön. Vasta Itachin katsoessa häntä hieman kummastuneena Sasuke kiinnitti huomiota siihen mitä oli laittanut päälleen. Sasuke löi itseään henkisesti, _joskus voisit keskittyä asioihin hieman enemmän, _hän torui itseään.

Sasukella oli yllään musta hihaton paita, jossa luki "Ask me if I give a damn". Hän oli saanut sen joskus joltain niin kutsutulta "ystävältään". Jalassa Sasukella oli kuluneet mustat farkut. Nuori Uchiha rypisti kulmiaan: hänen olisi vaihdettava vaatteet jos hän aikoisi lähteä ulos.

Itachi oli yllättäen hiljaa, mutta virnisti kuitenkin itsekseen Sasuken kääntyessä laittamaan itselleen aamiaista.

Sasuke rypisti uudelleen kulmiaan, hän oli varma, että päivästä oli muodostumassa erittäin ikävä.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shikamarun ja Kiban lähdettyä Naruto pukeutui hitaasti ja lähti itsekin ulos. Hän halusi nauttia kauniista ulkoilmasta kerrankin kun hänellä ei ollut mitään koulutehtäviä.

Ulkona kadulla viimeöisiä juhlijoita käveli hitaasti suuntaan tai toiseen. Heidän juhlansa olivat selvästi kestäneet _hiukan_ liian pitkään.

Naruto tuhahti, hän ei ollut koskaan ollut innostunut sellaisista juhlista. Tai sitten se johtui vain siitä, että häntä ei oltu koskaan kutsuttu sellaisiin juhliin. Tokihan he olivat joskus alkoholia maistaneet Shikamarun ja Kiban kanssa, mutta eivät he koskaan juoneet vain juomisen ilosta. Toisin kuin _tietyt _ihmiset tuntuivat tekevän.

Naruto tuhahti uudelleen kun eräs väsynyt juhlija melkein törmäsi häneen ja örisi jotain mennessään. Hän pudisti päätään ja suuntasi kulkunsa kaupungin laitamilla sijaitsevaan puistoon. Siellä oli yleensäkin rauhallista ja varsinkin lauantaisin tähän aikaan kun suurin osa nuorista nukkui tai kärsi päänsärystä.

Naruto saapui puistoon ja istahti penkille nauttimaan lämpenevästä ilmasta ja auringosta joka paistoi hänen kasvoillaan. Hänen mielikuvitusystävänsä istui penkille hänen viereensä. Naruto vilkaisi sitä, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Se olisi ollut turhaa.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kuule Sasuke, kuulin sinun ja Nejin puhuvan eilen jostakusta Narutosta. Kukas hän on?" Itachi kysyi lopetettuaan aamiaisensa ja katseltuaan hetken pikkuveljeään.

Sasuke kohotti hitaasti katseensa aamiaisesta ja kallisti päätään.

"Mitä sinä haluat muka tietää hänestä?" Sasuke kysyi hieman venyttelevällä äänensävyllä.

"Istut kuulemma hänen vieressään tunneilla", Itachi vastasi yksinkertaisesti. Sasuke värähti sisäisesti, mikä hänen veljensä oli, salakuuntelija?

"Niin?" Sasuke kuitenkin kysyi ääneen. Nyt oli Itachin vuoro kallistaa päätään.

"Onko hänessä jotain erityistä?" Itachi kysyi epämääräinen pilke silmissään. Se oli pelottava pilke, joka tiesi kärsimystä Sasukelle.

"Hän jättää minut rauhaan", nuorempi Uchiha vastasi tyynesti. Itachi kohotti kulmiaan hieman.

"Eikö mitään muuta?" hän kysyi. Sasuke vain tuhahti. Itachi naurahti itsekseen. Jotain erikoista siinä pojassa (3) täytyi olla, sillä yleensä Sasuke olisi vain mulkoillut häntä sanomatta sanaakaan. Tai sitten hän pikkuveljensä oli vain kasvanut. Itachi pudisti pienesti päätään Sasuken kääntyessä takaisin aamiaisensa puoleen.

OOO

Syötyään Sasuke päätti lähteä kävelemään. Hän laittoi kengät jalkaansa, nappasi takin mukaan ja astui ulos ovesta. Vuodenaikaan nähden ulkona oli todella lämmintä, eikä Sasuke huomannut unohtaneensa vaihtaa vaatteitaan ennen kuin huomasi häntä vastaan kävelevien ihmisten katseet.

Sasuke kirosi itsekseen värikkäästi ja veti takin ylleen. Hän suuntasi kulkunsa kaupungin laitamille puistoon, joka oli yleensä tyhjä tähän aikaan.

Totta kai puisto oli se sama, jossa Naruto sillä hetkellä istui.

OOOOOOOOOO

Naruton mielikuvitus-Sasuke hihitti pienesti ja vaikutti katoavan hitaasti ilmaan. Naruto pudisti päätään, joskus hän mietti tosissaan mistä hänen mielensä oli moisen henkilön kehittänyt.

Samalla Naruto tunsi – tuntemiseksi sitä piti sanoa, ei hän oikeasti kuullut mitään – jonkun lähestyvän. Hän kääntyi hieman penkillään ja näki Sasuken kävelevän tietä pitkin ajatuksissaan maahan tuijotellen. Tummalla pojalla oli takki käsivarsillaan ja Naruto naurahti pienesti nähdessään pojan vaatteet.

"Kävelyllä, Uchiha?" hän kysyi pienen virneen leikitellessä huulillaan. Sasuke kohotti katseensa maasta vastaamatta mitään. Pojat katselivat melko pitkään toisiaan ennen kuin Sasuke lähti jälleen eteenpäin ja istui Naruton viereen penkille.

Vaaleahiuksinen poika kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä ja kääntyi istumaan Sasukeen päin.

"Shikamaru kuulemma kertoi sinulle minusta", Naruto aloitti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Sasuke nosti taas katseensa häneen.

"Niin teki", Uchiha vastasi. Naruto kallisti päätään. Samalla vaalea poika ihmetteli mikä hänen mielikuvitusystäväänsä vaivasi; tai mikä häntä itseään vaivasi.

_Miksi hän tuntuu niin tutulta? _Sasuke kysyi itseltään äänettömästi. Häntä häiritsi suunnattomasti se, että hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi tuntenut Naruton joskus kauan sitten ja tavannut tämän nyt uudelleen. Mutta eihän sellaista ajatusta voisi sanoa ääneen…

"Phuh, Shikamaru sanoi jotain että vaikutin sinusta jotenkin tutulta. Pitääkö paikkansa?" Naruto avasi seuraavaksi suunsa. Ja antoi näin äänen Sasuken äänettömälle kysymykselle.

"Niin vaikutit. Ja vaikutat", Sasuke vastasi hitaasti. Naruto rypisti hieman kulmiaan. Hän ei ollut tottunut tilanteisiin joissa hän oli hämmentynyt.

OOO

Poikien keskustelu jatkui vielä vähän aikaa jommankumman sanoessa aina välillä jotain viemättä keskustelua juurikaan eteenpäin. Se päättyi siihen, että Sasuke sanoi jatkavansa matkaa ja Naruto jäi istumaan penkilleen ja ajattelemaan.

Ehkä päivä ei olisikaan niin mukava kuin Naruto oli ajatellut.

OOOO

Ehkä päivä ei olisikaan niin paha kuin Sasuke oli ajatellut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Itachi laittaa ruokaa.

(2) Nehän ei mitään kahvia juo. o.O Eheh…

(3) Sasukehan kertoi ensimmäisen päivänsä jälkeen istuneensa pojan vieressä luokassa, Itachi oletti tämän tietysti olevan sama henkilö. (melkein yllättävääkin)

Tällaista tällä kertaa. Taisi tulla pisin luku tähän mennessä. Se ei kyllä ole mitenkään vaikea suoritus. (naurahtaa hermostuneesti) Juu, kommentoida saa edelleen.

Aivan, ja suurkiitokset ihanalle **Rannaty**lle, joka ystävällisesti kommentoi edellisen luvun jälkeen. Kiitos ja kumarrus.

Ah, hänelle kiitos myös nimiehdotuksista. Älkääkä edelleenkään välittäkö otsikosta. Ei minulla ole mitään (varsinaisesti) Sasukea vastaan.

Ensikertaan. o.O


	4. Neljäs luku

**Summary: **AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset: **Tulevaa shounen aita (varoitus vain koska sitä ei vielä ole juurikaan ). SasuNarua. Jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista. Ai niin, ja hahmot voivat olla "hieman" OOC (out-of-character).

**Disclaimer: **Uskokaa pois ette olisi koskaan kuulleetkaan Narutosta jos se kuuluisi millään lailla minulle.

Pitäkää hauskaa.

Ai juu,

"puhetta"

_ajattelua_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neljäs luku 

_jossa Sasuke muistaa._

Naruton vatsa kurahti.

Auringon eteen purjehti pilvi.

Naruto pudisti päättään ja nousi seisomaan. Hän huomasi istuneensa todella pitkään paikoillaan. Puistoon oli jo alkanut ilmestyä viikonloppua viettäviä ihmisiä ja Naruton jäsenet kaipasivat kipeästi verryttelyä.

Naruto lähti hitaasti kävelemään puistosta. Hän ei kuitenkaan suunnannut kotiinsa vaan sitä lähimpään ruokakauppaan. Tyhjästä jääkaapista on vaikeaa tehdä ruokaa.

Naruto kirosi hiljaa nähdessään kaupan. Ruokakaupan vieressä sattui olemaan muitakin kauppoja ja yksi niistä oli Yamanaka Inon ja hänen perheensä kukkakauppa. Ja kuinka muutenkaan, Ino oli totta kai Sakuran paras ystävä (A/N: juupa juu) ja melkein yllättävää kyllä, tytöt seisoivat kaupan edessä keskustellen kiivaasti.

Naruto kulki tyttöjen ohi rukoillen koko sydämestään että he eivät huomaisi häntä. Sakuran viimeaikaisen käytöksen perusteella hän ei varmasti saisi olla rauhassa.

Vaaleahiuksisen pojan rukouksiin ei vastattu.

"Naruto!" kuului Sakuran tekopirteä ääni. Naruto kääntyi hitaasti ympäri rypistäen kulmiaan. Hän oli jo melkein uskonut selviytyneensä.

"Hei, Sakura", hän nyökkäsi kuulleensa.

"Keskustelin tässä Inon kanssa sinusta ja Sasukesta, ja me ajattelimme (a/n: Sakura ja Ino ajattelee? ), että josko te oikeasti olisitte tavanneet ennen, mutta ette vain haluaisi myöntää sitä kenellekään", Sakuran sanat tulvivat hänen suustaan innokkaalla äänellä Inon nyökytellessä vieressä.

Naruto ei tehnyt muuta kuin kallisti päätään vastaukseksi.

"Oikeasti, Naruto, sinä voit kertoa meille. Emme sano Sasukelle mitään. Kerro meille edes jotakin hänestä. Missä hän asuu? Kenen kanssa hän asuu?" Ino aloitti rauhallisemmin kuin Sakura, mutta innostuikin avattuaan suunsa ja kysymystulva hyökyi Naruton ylle.

"Ihan totta hei, en tunne Sasukea. Näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran kaksi päivää sitten", Naruto alkoi hermostua. Hänellä oli nälkä ja hän halusi kotiin.

"Älä huijaa, miksi sinulla muuten olisi Sasuke niminen mielikuvitusystävä?" Sakura tuhahti. Tytöt eivät selvästikään uskoneet Narutoa.

"Menkää sitten kysymään Sasukelta! En minä tiedä mitään", Naruto hermostui todenteolla ja lähti marssimaan eteenpäin. Hän unohti kokonaan olleensa menossa kauppaan.

Sakura ja Ino seisoivat hetken hölmistyneinä paikoillaan, mutta jatkoivat sitten keskusteluaan innokkaasti siitä mihin olivat Naruton huomatessaan jääneet.

OOO

Naruto huomasi vasta kotiovellaan vatsansa kurniessa unohtaneensa kokonaan käydä kaupassa.

"Argh", poika mutisi, "kyllä minä tänään selviän ilmankin."

Naruto potki kengät jalastaan, jätti takkinsa eteisen lattialle ja meni keittiöönsä. Naruto avasi jääkaappinsa oven ja huokaisi. Siellä oli yksi lähes tyhjä tölkki maitoa, muutama erittäin epäilyttävän näköinen kasvis (Naruto epäili niiden olevan oikeastaan hyvin vanhoja, hän ei juurikaan nauttinut vihanneksista) ja pieni pala juustoa eikä suurin pirtein mitään muuta.

Naruto mutisi värikkäitä kirouksia kaikille, jotka olivat häirinneet häntä sinä päivänä. Niin lupaava aamu oli kääntynyt jopa tavanomaista ikävämmäksi päiväksi.

OOOOOOOO

Jätettyään Naruton istumaan penkille Sasuke käveli hitaasti pitkin puiston teitä ajatellen.

Mikä hänessä muka on ihmeellistä? Ihan oikeasti, Nejin sanojen mukaan: mitä minä näen hänessä? Miksi istuin äsken hänen viereensä penkille? Olenko tulossa lopullisesti hulluksi?

Tällaisia nuoren Uchihan päässä liikkui. Sasuke huokaisi. Ei hän tiennyt vastauksia. Eikä varmaan kaikkia kysymyksiäkään.

Samalla Sasuke muisti taas mitä hänellä oli päällään, veti takin ylleen ja lähti kävelemään kohti kotiaan.

OOOOOOOO

Uchiha Itachi istui hiljaa aamiaisensa ääressä.

"Se Naruto häiritsee minua. Nimi kuulostaa tutulta…" Itachi mutisi itsekseen. Hän katsoi puoliksi syötyä aamiaistaan ja pudisti päätään.

"Nyt tiedän!" Itachi hihkaisi sangen "epä-Uchiha" maisesti. Hän alkoi hyräillä ja kiiruhti olohuoneeseen missä kaikki vanhat valokuva-albumit sijaitsivat lukittuun laatikkoon piilotettuna. Ne olivat siellä siksi, että Sasuke olisi luultavasti tuhonnut suurimman osan jos olisi päässyt niihin käsiksi.

Itachin hymy leveni kun hän löysi etsimänsä albumin.

_Hah, en malta odottaa Sasuken reaktiota tähän, _Itachi hykerteli. Hän piti kädessään valokuvaa kahdesta pienestä pojasta. Toisella pojalla oli mustat hiukset ja lähes samanväriset silmät, toinen oli vaaleahiuksinen ja sinisilmäinen.

Itachi palasi keittiöön valokuvan kanssa ja alkoi hyräillen pestä astioita.

OOOOOOOO

Avattuaan kotiovensa Sasuke kirosi hiljaa. Hän kuuli Itachin hyräilevän iloisesti keittiössä, ja iloinen Itachi tiesi aina vaaraa Sasukelle.

Nuorempi Uchiha jätti hiljaa kenkänsä ja takkinsa eteiseen asetellen ne siististi paikoilleen. Hän lähti hitaasti kohti portaita toivoen pääsevänsä livahtamaan Itachilta.

"Sasuke!" kuului Itachin pirteä ääni keittiöstä.

Sasuke huokaisi, onni ei ollut hänen puolellaan tänään.

"Niin?" hän kysyi tympääntyneesti keittiön ovensuusta. Itachi ilmeisesti tiskasi astioita.

"Muistin tuossa hetki sitten kun olit ulkona että sinä itse asiassa olet tuntenut Naruton jo pienestä asti. Tai ainakin yhden Naruton", Itachi kääntyi katsomaan Sasukea.

"Mistä päätellen?" Sasuke kysyi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa epäileväisenä.

"Tästä päätellen", Itachi vastasi virnistäen ja ojensi Sasukelle kuvan.

Nuoren Uchihan silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä. Hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan vaan tuijotti vain kuvaa. Paljon nuorempi Naruto tuijotti häntä takaisin suurilla, kauniilla, sinisillä silmillään hiusten sojottaessa minne sattuu.

_Ihan kuin nykyäänkin, _Sasuke huomasi ajattelevansa. Sasuke kiinnitti huomionsa itseensä kuvassa ja tuhahti: yhtä poissaoleva kuin yleensäkin, eh?

Sasuke havahtui Itachin hykertelyyn. Hän kohotti katseensa kuvasta.

"Taitaa olla sama Naruto vai?" Itachi kysyi yhä virnuillen. Sasuke vain nyökkäsi. Hän poistui keittiöstä hitaasti antamatta kuvaa takaisin Itachille.

Sasuken poistuttua Itachi purskahti hiljaiseen nauruun. _Taitaa tämä meidän Naruto olla vähän erikoisempi tapaus. _

OOO

Sasuke istui ääneti pöytänsä ääressä yhä tuijottaen kuvaa. Hänen mieleensä alkoi hitaasti virrata muistikuvia.

Naruto oli jäänyt orvoksi aivan pienenä ja asunut Uchihoiden luona. He olivat olleet Sasuken kanssa kuin kaksosveljet. Hyvin erinäköiset kaksosveljet tosin.

Flashback 

"Sasukee…" arviolta noin viisivuotias Naruto valitti. Pojat leikkivät pihalla pallolla, mutta nyt Sasuke ei antanut sitä Narutolle.

"Ota kiinni!" nuori Sasuke huudahti ja lähti kipittämään kauemmas. Naruto pinkaisi tumman pojan perään mutta, koska tämä oli häntä hieman pidempi, ei saanut häntä kiinni. Pieni Naruto pysähtyi mutristaen huuliaan ja istui alas nurmikolle. Hän käänsi katseensa mielenosoituksellisesti poispäin nyt pysähtyneestä Sasukesta. Sasuke virnisti leveästi ja hyppeli Naruton luokse.

"Mitäs te pojat täällä touhuatte?" kuului samalla Itachin ääni terassilta. Molemmat lapset katsoivat Sasuken isoveljeen täsmälleen yhtä aikaa.

"Itachii, Sasuke ei anna palloa", Naruto kipitti Itachin luo ja tarttui tämän lahkeeseen. Itachi katsoi alaspäin vaaleaan pikkupoikaan hymähtäen.

"Ruoka on valmista", Itachi sanoi sekoittaen Naruton hiuksia. Naruton silmät levisivät innosta ja hän ryntäsi sisälle. Sasuke seurasi perässä vähän hitaammin.

End of flashback 

Sasuken muistikuva katkesi yhtäkkiä kun hän alkoi ihmetellä miksei ollut muistanut mitään aiemmin. Hän pinnisti muistinsa äärimmilleen, mutta ei saanut päähänsä miksi Naruto ylipäätään oli lähtenyt.

Sasuke huokaisi. Hän voisi aina kysyä Itachilta, mutta se ei ollut koskaan kuulunut hänen suosikkiharrastuksiinsa. Itachi yleensä hoiti kyselypuolen ja Sasuke vain yritti vastata mahdollisimman lyhyesti tai olla täysin vastaamatta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ookei, se on nyt lyhyt, ja sori kauheesti kun on kestänyt näin pitkään. Yritän parantaa tapani. Inspiraatio oli hetken vähän hukassa ja sellaista. Olisin kyllä luultavasti voinut kirjoittaa vaikka kymmenen sivua siitä kuinka Naruto tekee jotain kotona, Sasuke kävelee puistossa tjsp, mutta ajattelin että kukaan ei jaksaisi kuitenkaan lukea sellaista. Minulla on jo kuitenkin ajatus seuraavaan lukuun, joten toivotaan että saisin sen pian kirjoitettua.

Kiitos vielä kaikille lukijoille ja kommentoijille. Kumarrus.


	5. Viides luku

**Summary: **AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset: **Tulevaa shounen aita (varoitus lähinnä koska sitä ei vielä ole juurikaan ). SasuNarua. Jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista. Ai niin, ja hahmot voivat olla "hieman" OOC (out-of-character).

**Disclaimer: **Jos minä omistaisin Naruton se olisi hyvin epämääräinen ja tuntematon sarja.

**A/N: **Ahah, inspiraationi palasi. Vihdoin ja viimein. Anteeksi tämä viivästys, en ole saanut muutenkaan mitään aikaan. Tekosyitä voisin kehitellä, mutta mitäpä te niistä hyötyisitte. Niinpä niin.

Yrittäkäähän sitten nauttia.

"puhetta"

_ajattelua_

**Viides luku**

_jossa Naruto muistaa myös ja asiat selkeytyvät_

Maanantai valkeni synkkänä ja kosteana. Naruto tuhisi hiljaa peittonsa alla onnellisen tietämättömänä kellon tikityksestä.

Naruto avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja kiemurteli irti peitosta, joka oli sotkeutunut hänen jalkoihinsa. Naruto vilkaisi kelloaan ja huokaisi. Sitten hän katsoi sitä uudestaan ja älähti. Se näytti iloisesti (A/N: reps) puolta yhdeksää ja Naruto totesi olevansa myöhässä.

Naruto nousi hitaasti ylös ja pukeutui. Ei ollut mitään järkeä kiirehtiä koska hän oli jo myöhässä.

Vaeltaessaan hitaasti kohti eteistä Naruto sattui vilkaisemaan peiliin ja irvisti sotkuiselle peilikuvalleen. Hän ei kuitenkaan vaivautunut tekemään sille mitään, kuljetti vain kättään hiusten läpi muutaman kerran hajamielisesti.

OOO

Koulun pihalle saavuttuaan Naruto pysähtyi hetkeksi katsomaan ylös taivaalle. Uhkaavat, tummat pilvet purjehtivat hänen ylitseen. Naruto hymähti itsekseen ja meni sisälle.

Tuntia oli jäljellä enää noin kymmenen minuuttia joten vaalea poika ei vaivautunut menemään luokkaan. Hän voisi selittää myöhästymisensä Irukalle kun muut tulivat ulos luokasta.

Naruto istui hiljaa käytävällä (lattialla) luokan oven vieressä. Muiden oppilaiden äänet kuuluivat heikosti oven ja seinän läpi.

Naruto havahtui hieman äänten voimistuessa luokassa. Siellä oli selvästi meneillään jotain. Naruto oli juuri nousemassa ylös kun luokan ovi lennähti auki ja ulos marssi nopeasti puhuvia ja ilmeisen ärsyyntyneitä oppilaita.

Kukaan ei kiinnittänyt Narutoon juurikaan huomiota ja hän livahti sisälle luokkaan. Naruto tassutteli opettajansa Irukan luo ja jäi hiljaa seisomaan tämän pöydän viereen. Naruto huomasi Kiban ja Shikamarun jääneen odottamaan häntä, mutta hiljaa luokan takaosassa oleva Sasuke ei kiinnittänyt hänen huomiotaan.

"Miksi olet taas myöhässä Naruto?" Iruka kysyi käännyttyään katsomaan oppilastaan.

"Heheh, en herännyt ajoissa", Naruto yritti vaikuttaa huolettomalta ja raaputti takaraivoaan. Hän oli kuitenkin hieman hermostunut. Iruka oli luonteeltaan melko lempeä ja rauhallinen, mutta osasi suuttuessaan olla hyvinkin pelottava. Naruto oli kohdannut vihaisen opettajan muutaman kerran eikä halunnut tehdä sitä uudelleen. Iruka katsoi Narutoa pitkään.

"Kerta vielä ja olet jälki-istunnossa", hän lopulta sanoi huokaisten ja heilautti kättään kehottaen poikia lähtemään ennen kuin hän muuttaisi mielensä. Naruto, Kiba ja Shikamaru tottelivat nopeasti Sasuken seuratessa hitaammin perässä.

Vasta luokan ulkopuolella Naruto huomasi Sasuken ja kallisti päätään. Sasuke kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Naruto, haluan puhua kanssasi hetken", Sasuke sanoi yllättäen Naruton. Shikamaru ja Kiba hipsivät poispäin.

"Mistä?" Naruto kysyi hieman varautuneesti. Hän huomasi Kiban ja Shikamarun kadonneen. Sasuke ei sanonut mitään, mutta ojensi Narutolle valokuvan, jonka oli saanut aikaisemmin veljeltään. Naruton reaktio oli melko samanlainen kuin Sasuken oli ollut. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hänen suunsa aukesi sanomaan jotain, mutta ääntäkään ei tullut ulos. Kuvasta katsoi poissaolevan oloinen Sasuke ja hän itse pienenä, arviolta viisivuotiaana.

"Onko tämä..?" Naruto ei saanut esitettyä kysymystä. Sasuke ainoastaan nyökkäsi. Naruto lysähti istumaan seinän viereen tuijottaen edelleen kuvaa. Hänen päässään ajelehti muistikuvia.

Naruto muisti myös päivän jolloin oli joutunut lähtemään Uchihoilta. Muisto oli hämärä ja hänen mielensä taisteli sitä vastaan, mutta se tunkeutui kuitenkin pintaan.

**flashback**

Nuori Naruto leikki itsekseen pihalla heitellen palloa. Hän kohotti katseensa pihaportin avautuessa. Polkua pitkin asteli pitkä nainen kalliissa vaatteissa. Hän loi nopean vilkaisun Narutoon ja jatkoi matkaa kohti etuovea. Pirteänä ja vikkelänä lapsena Naruto olisi normaalisti juossut naisen edellä talolle, mutta jokin piti häntä paikoilleen juuttuneena. Pienen lapsen kuudes aisti joka varoittaa vaarasta.

Nainen koputti oveen Naruton istuessa yhä paikoillaan kuin juurtuneena. Ovi aukeni päästäen naisen sisään. Hetken kuluttua rimpuileva Sasuke työnnettiin ulos ovesta. Sasuke jäi portaille murjottamaan ja Naruto pääsi viimein ylös maasta. Pieni vaaleahiuksinen poika käveli epävarmasti kohti Sasukea. Tumman pojan yllä tuntui leijailevan myrskypilvi joka saattaisi räjähtää salamoimaan hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Talosta kuului vaimeasti riitelyä. Jotain oli tapahtumassa, molemmat pojat aistivat sen.

Lopulta nainen astui ulos talosta, murtuneen näköinen Itachi perässään. Nainen nappasi Naruton mukaansa tympeästi. Itachi tarttui Sasukeen joka yritti lähteä perään. Molemmat lapset rimpuilivat ja Naruto huusi kuin syötävä. (A/N: en keksinyt mitään parempaa sanontaa.. "kuin pistetty sika" ei kuulostanut kovin houkuttelevalta..)

**end of flashback**

Naruton muistikuva katkesi ja hänestä tuntui että hän voisi itkeä. Sasuke istui hänen vieressään lattialla näyttäen kysyvältä ja hämmentyneeltä. Naruto veti syvään henkeä.

"Muistatko sinä mitä tapahtui?" hän kysyi Sasukelta. Tumma poika nyökkäsi. Hän oli käynyt läpi samanlaisen shokin edellisenä päivänä Itachin kerrottua pääpirteittäin tapahtumat. Sasuke arveli päättäneensä unohtaa koko tapahtuman ja Naruton. Tukeakseen Sasukea (ja selvitäkseen itse järkytyksestä) Itachi oli haudannut kaikki valokuvat Narutosta ja tallettanut muiston mielensä perukoille.

Naruto huokaisi nojaten seinään. Kellot soivat ilmoittaen seuraavan tunnin alkavan, mutta kumpikaan pojista ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen. Naruto oli liian järkyttynyt edes ajatellakseen jotain sellaista kuin tunnille meneminen ja Sasuke halusi olla pojan tukena. Hän ei täysin ymmärtänyt mistä se johtui, mutta hänestä vain tuntui siltä.

Sasuke kohotti hitaasti kätensä ja kuljetti sitä Naruton sojottavien hiusten läpi. Välinpitämättömästä hoidosta huolimatta ne olivat pehmeät ja sileät.

Naruto kohotti katseensa Sasukeen ja Sasuke pysäytti kätensä hämmentyneenä. Naruto näytti hetken hieman kiusaantuneelta, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään siirtyäkseen pois. Päinvastoin, vaalea poika kallisti päätään hieman kohti Sasuken kättä kuin kehottaen tummempaa poikaa jatkamaan. Hetken emmittyään Sasuke palasi silittämään Naruton hiuksia.

OOOOOOO

Shikamaru ja Kiba eivät olleet lainkaan yllättyneitä huomatessaan, että kumpikaan Sasuke tai Naruto ei ilmestynyt seuraavalle tunnille. Shikamaru vain pudisti päätään Akimichi Choujin kysyessä Narutosta. Tytöt vaikuttivat hämmentyneiltä kun Sasuke ei saapunutkaan luokkaan.

Edellisellä tunnilla Kiba oli joutunut pelastamaan Sasuken päästämällä tämän paikalleen Shikamarun viereen. Sasuke oli ilmaissut kiitoksensa yksinkertaisesti nyökkäämällä. Melko pieni palkkio sitä vastaan, että Kiba kohtasi luokan tyttöjen vihaiset katseet.

Kun kaikki oppilaat huomasivat sekä Sasuken että Naruton puuttuvan (he olivat huomanneet Naruton jossain vaiheessa välitunnilla) alkoi luokassa supina. Pojat vitsailivat heidän menneen jonnekin kahden "pitämään vähän hauskaa" ja saivat siitä hyvästä niskaansa vihaisia tyttöjä. Eihän heidän Sasukensa voisi tehdä mitään sellaista pojan kanssa. Eikä varsinkaan sellaisen pojan kuin Naruto. Sehän olisi aivan hullu ajatus. Shikamaru ja Kiba vain tuhahtivat näille väitteille.

OOOOOOO

Tunti lähestyi jo loppuaan kun Sasuke viimein pysäytti kätensä ja jätti sen lepäämään Naruton olkapäälle. Pojat katsoivat hetken toisiaan yhä täysin hiljaa. Sasuke nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja tarjosi Narutolle kätensä auttaakseen pojan ylös. Vaalea poika tarttui siihen hetken emmittyään ja Sasuke veti hänet pystyyn. He seisoivat jälleen hetken hiljaa Naruton pitäessä yhä kiinni Sasuken kädestä.

Kellot soivat ilmoittaen tunnin päättyvän ja Naruto päästi kätensä putoamaan sivulleen. Sasuke kallisti hieman päätään ja he lähtivät kohti luokkaa, jossa heillä olisi ollut tunti tavatakseen Kiban ja Shikamarun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ookei, se oli lyhyt, mutta halusin saada jotain aikaan teidän pienten ihmisten iloksi. Yritän saada kirjoitettua seuraavan luvun nopeammin ja lupaan tehdä siitä pidemmän. Minusta vain tuntui että tuohon olisi hyvä lopettaa luku. Toivottavasti piditte.

Kiitos kärsivällisyydestänne.


	6. Kuudes luku

**Summary:**AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset:**Lievääshounen aita, SasuNarua. Vai olisiko se sittenkin hieman NaruSasua? Anyway, jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista. Ai niin, ja hahmot voivat olla "hieman" OOC (out-of-character).

**Disclaimer:**Jos minä omistaisin Naruton sitä ei ehkä katsoisi kovin moni. Ainakaan sellainen tervejärkinen.

**A/N:**Ahah, inspiraationi palasi lomaltaan. Ja tietokoneeni huollosta. Olen erittäin onnellinen, että minulla oli tämä luku (tai siis suurin osa siitä) tallessa enkä hävittänyt sitä. Anteeksi kovasti viivästyminen. Muitakin tekosyitä voisin kehitellä, mutta mitäpä te niillä. Joten,

Nauttikaahan toki. Jos voitte.

"puhetta"

_ajattelua_

**kuudes luku**

_jossa Naruton ja Sasuken ystävyys syvenee._

Käytävässä vietetyn tunnin jälkeen Naruto ei ollut kovin halukas menemään tunnille, mutta Kiba sai hänet suostuteltua uhkaamalla, että kertoo Irukalle hänen luistaneen tarkoituksella. Naruto mutisi kirouksia matalalla äänellä seuratessaan ystäviään luokkaan.

OOO

Tunnin kuluessa Naruton ajatukset pyörivät täysin muissa maailmoissa kuin opettajan puheessa ja hän katseli hajamielisesti ikkunasta ulos. Opettaja kysyi häneltä jotain, mutta hän havahtui vasta Sasuken tönäistyä häntä olkapäähän. Hän käänsi siniset silmänsä hämmentyneesti ensin Sasuken ja sitten opettajaan. Opettaja pudisti päätään hänelle ja käski häntä keskittymään.

Naruto kiinnitti huomionsa muihin oppilaisiin luokassa. Lähes kaikki keskustelivat hiljaisella äänellä vierustoveriensa kanssa ja luokan täytti hiljainen mumina.

"Mitä on meneillään?" Naruto kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä. Hän oli tottunut siihen, että luokassa oli joko paljon meteliä tai sitten oikeasti hiljaista. Sasuke kääntyi kirjansa puolesta katsomaan Narutoa, näytti sitten muistavan jotain ja kaivoi laukustaan mustan kansion. Hän otti kansiosta muutamia papereita ja ojensi ne Narutolle. Naruto kohotti kulmiaan hieman, mutta Sasuke oli jo kääntynyt takaisin kirjansa puoleen.

Koska Naruto ei tiennyt muutenkaan mitä tunnilla tehtiin sillä hetkellä hän päätteli voivansa yhtä hyvin keskittyä Sasuken antamiin papereihin.

Naruton kulmakarvat kohosivat hitaasti ja katosivat hänen sotkuisten otsahiustensa alle hänen lukiessaan päällimmäistä paperia. Kaikkien piti ilmeisesti tehdä pareittain esitelmä (1) ja esittää se muulle luokalle ääneen. Seuraavaksi Naruton kulmat kurtistuivat. Hän käänsi katseensa Sasukeen ja yritti kiinnittää tämän huomion pitämättä ääntä. Luokka tuntui hiljentyneen äkkiä. Lopulta Sasuke kohotti katseensa Naruton potkaistua häntä jalkaan pöydän alla. Hän ei näyttänyt iloiselta. Naruto nielaisi ja kirjoitti nopeasti paperin reunaan kysymyksen: "minun parini?" Sasuke kallisti päätään hieman ja kirjoitti kysymyksen viereen yksinkertaisesti "minä" – Naruton kynällä.

Naruto istui hiljaa lähes täysin liikkumatta tuijottaen paperiaan. Hän puri alahuultaan ja katsoi sitten Sasukea kuin kysyäkseen oliko tämä aivan varma. Sasuke vain tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa opettajaan, joka oli juuri antamassa läksyjä. Naruto oli edelleen hieman omissa maailmoissaan eikä kuunnellut opettajaa vieläkään.

OOOOOO

Koulupäivän päättyessä Naruto poistui luokasta hitaasti ja täysin omissa ajatuksissaan katsomatta eteensä. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat kiertäneet koko päivän kehää eikä poikaparka ollut vieläkään saanut niihin selvyyttä. Hän pudisti päätään ja kohotti katseensa.

Sasuke seisoi nojaten koulun porttiin ja katseli kun Naruto vaelsi hitaasti kohti uloskäyntiä. Hänen silmissään oli lasittunut katse Sasuke kohotti sille hieman kulmiaan. Minne se ylienerginen pieni päivänsäde – ei, itse asiassa iso ja piristävä päivänsäde – oli kadonnut? Hän näki Naruton kohottavan katseensa.

Ensimmäinen asia johon Naruton huomio kiinnittyi hänen palatessaan takaisin tähän maailmaan päänsä sisältä oli porttiin nojaava Sasuke. Naruto pysähtyi hämmentyneenä. Sasuke näytti todella hyvältä seisoessaan rennosti portinpielessä auringon paistaessa hänen takaansa. Hänen tummat hiuksensa kiilsivät kilpaa silmien kanssa ja Naruto ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa suu hieman raollaan.

Sasuken teki mieli nauraa Naruton ilmeelle tämän pysähtyessä tuijottamaan. _Mikä minussa nyt on noin ihmeellistä? _ääni hänen päässään kuitenkin kysyi. Hän pudisti mielessään päätään ja kohotti kulmiaan Narutolle, joka näytti saaneen otteen itsestään.

Naruto käveli hieman epävarmasti Sasuken luo ja jäi seisomaan muutaman metrin päähän. Hetken molemmat pojat seisoivat hiljaa.

"Niin… siitä esitelmästä", Naruto aloitti varovaisesti. Sasuke nyökkäsi kuin kehottaen häntä jatkamaan. Naruto väänteli sormiaan jostain hänelle itselleen tuntemattomasta syystä hermostuneena.

"Tuota, milloin me teemme sen?" Naruto kysyi "Niin, ja missä?" Sasuke kallisti hieman päätään. Hän oli aikonut kysyä samaa Narutolta, mutta tämä oli ehtinyt ensin.

"Miten olisi huomenna? Vaikka… teillä?" Sasuke vastasi hetken päästä kohauttaen olkiaan lähes huomaamattomasti. Naruto räpäytti muutaman kerran silmiään.

"Okei, tehdään niin", Naruto sanoi. "Hei hei Sasuke", hän lisäsi virnistäen ennen kuin lähti kävelemään Sasuken ohi ja kohti kotiaan. Sasuke vain tuhahti vastaukseksi, mutta Naruton virnistys oli melkein saanut hänet hymyilemään vastaukseksi. Se olisikin ollut ensimmäinen kerta aikoihin. Sasuke kohautti olkiaan hieman ja lähti myös kävelemään.

OOOOOOOO

Alkumatkan Naruto käveli normaalisti, mutta loppumatkasta hän jo hyppeli iloisesti. Hän ei tiennyt mistä moinen loistava mieliala johtui, mutta hän ei myöskään vaivautunut pohtimaan asiaa. Mitä sitä pohtimaan jos kerran voi olla vain iloinen? Päästessään kotiovelleen Naruto jo lähes nauroi ääneen.

Naruton nauru hyytyi huulille hänen avattuaan asuntonsa oven. Häntä tervehti iloinen kaaos. Jo eteisessä lojui ympäriinsä lattialla kenkiä ja vaatteita ja muutama kirjakin pilkisti jostain vaatteiden alta. Naruto huokaisi syvään. Hän oli harkinnut siivoamista silloin tällöin, mutta siirtänyt sitä aina eteenpäin. Tehtävä olisi tosin ollut nyt helpompi jos hän ei olisi tehnyt niin.

Kerätessään vaatteita lattialta Naruto pysähtyi yhtäkkiä kesken liikkeen. Miksi ihmeessä hänen pitäisi siivota vain koska Sasuke oli tulossa käymään? Eihän hän koskaan siivonnut kun hänen ystävänsä tulivat ja Uchiha ei ollut edes hänen ystävänsä. Vai oliko?

Muisto heidän erottamisestaan lapsena tulvahti takaisin Naruton mieleen. Hän pudisti raivoisasti päätään karkottaakseen ajatuksen ja keskittyi siivoamiseen. Se oli helpottavaa, hänen ei tarvinnut ajatella mitään kerätessään tavaroita lattioilta.

Lopulta Naruto "innostui" siivoamaan niin paljon, että imuroi kaikki huoneet, tuuletti petivaatteet ja jopa pesi kylpyhuoneen peilin. Urakkansa jälkeen hän lysähti keittiön tuolille istumaan kädessään lasi vettä. Hän katseli hieman hämmentyneenä asuntoaan, joka tuntui lähes hohtavan puhtautta luultavasti kuukausien pöly- ja tavarakertymän kadottua.

OOOOOOOO

Toisaalla Sasuke käveli ympäri huonettaan kuin etsien jotain, mutta tietämättä mitä. Hän oli levoton ja kuva Naruton virneestä auringonpaisteessa pulpahteli hänen mieleensä jatkuvasti. Hän yritti myös pinnistää muistiaan muistaakseen mitä kaikkea oli tapahtunut heidän lapsuudessaan ennen kuin Naruto vietiin häneltä – heiltä, Sasuke korjasi itseään – pois. Hän huomasi kuitenkin lukinneensa sen osan muistoistaan hyvin tarkasti jonnekin mielensä perukoille.

Itachi istui alakerrassa yrittäen lukea, mutta Sasuken askeleet kantautuivat yläkerrasta häiritsevinä. _Mikäs pojan on noin levottomaksi saanut? _hän pohti itsekseen noustessaan ylös. Hän ehti seisoa jonkin aikaa Sasuken ovella ennen kuin tämä huomasi häntä lainkaan.

Sasuke hätkähti huomatessaan vanhemman Uchihan seisomassa ovellaan. Hänen silmänsä siristyivät hieman ja hän pysähtyi. Hetken he vain katsoivat toisiaan, Sasuke ärsyyntyneenä ja Itachi huvittuneena.

"Mitä?" Sasuke tokaisi entistä ärsyyntyneempänä ja edelleen levottomana. Itachin silmistä heijastui nauru.

"Narutoko sinut on tuollaiseksi saanut?" hän kysyi virnistäen ja nojautui ovenkarmiin. Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan hieman kuin kysyäkseen mitä veljensä oikein tarkoitti. Vaikka hän kyllä tiesi sen vallan mainiosti. Se oli taas niitä hänen veljensä epämääräisiä vihjailuja. Itachin virne vain leveni.

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

Seuraavan päivän (2) vasta alkaessa vaaleta Naruto oli täysin tapojensa vastaisesti ollut hereillä jo jonkin aikaa. Hän ei ollut saanut nukuttua juuri ollenkaan koko yönä vaan oli vain kieriskellyt levottomasti sängyssään. Jossain vaiheessa yötä hän oli myös ihmetellyt mielikuvitus-Sasukensa puuttumista. Yleensä se oli hänen rinnallaan erityisesti tällaisissa tilanteissa. Ikään kuin suojana.

Puoli seitsemän aikoihin Naruto päätteli, että hänen oli aivan turhaa vain maata sängyssä, joten hän päätti nousta ylös. Hän tassutteli hiljaa kylpyhuoneeseen ja päätti ottaa suihkun. Lämmin vesi valui pitkin hänen vartaloaan rentouttaen lihakset ja hänen mielensä oli hetken aikaa autuaan tyhjä.

Naruto astui ulos suihkusta, kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja meni takaisin makuuhuoneeseensa. Pukeuduttuaan hän laahusti keittiöön syömään jotain. Hän kiitti onneaan siitä, että oli muistanut edellisenä iltana viimeinkin käydä ostamassa ruokaa.

Istuttuaan puolisen tuntia pienen ruokapöytänsä ääressä juuri mitään ajattelematta Naruto päätti ryhdistäytyä ja lähteä kouluun. Tuleva iltapäivä Sasuken kanssa yritti kovasti tunkeutua takaisin hänen tajuntaansa, mutta Naruto vaiensi sen. Hän sulki pienesti huokaisten asuntonsa oven vilkaistuaan vielä kerran sen vieraalta tuntuvaa puhtautta. Hän poistui rakennuksesta ja lähti kävelemään koululle.

OOOOOO

Sasuke tuijotti vaatekaappiinsa mitään näkemättä. Kello oli jo paljon ja hänen olisi pitänyt olla jo matkalla kouluun, mutta hän ei tuntunut löytävän kaapista mitään päällepantavaa. Sasuke ei itsekään ymmärtänyt miksi sillä olisi yhtäkkiä ollut väliä mitä hänellä on päällään. Eihän hän ollut aiemminkaan siitä välittänyt. Lopulta hän päätyi huokaisten tavallisiin tummansinisiin farkkuihin ja mustaan ohueen pitkähihaiseen paitaan.

Itachi kohotti katseensa lehdestään Sasuken laskeutuessa portaita. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan pikkuveljelleen.

"Tarvitsetko kyytiä?" hän kysyi. Sasuke katsoi itsekin kelloa ja nyökkäsi hetken päästä epäröiden. Hän ei olisi millään halunnut ottaa Itachin tarjousta vastaan, mutta myöhästyisi muuten tunnilta ja sehän ei olisi sopivaa. Naruto oli heistä kahdesta se joka myöhästeli. Istuessaan Itachin auton takapenkille Sasuke tuli ihmetelleeksi milloin hän oli alkanut ajatella Narutoa niin paljon. Hän tuhahti itsekseen eikä kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Itachin kysyvään katseeseen.

Sasuke nojasi raskaasti penkkinsä selkänojaan. Hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut silmäystäkään edellisenä yönä, vaikka hän oli nukkunut yllättävän hyvin. Koko aamu oli kulunut kuin usvassa ja hänen mielensä ei tuntunut saavan otetta oikein mistään.

OOOOOO

Päästyään koulun pihalle Naruto pysähtyi hetkeksi katselemaan rakennusta. Hänen mielensä oli edelleen tyhjä. Hän tiesi, että hänen ajatuksensa palaisivat kuitenkin Sasukeen ja hän ei juuri nyt halunnut ajatella toisen pojan tummia hiuksia, kiehtovia, kauniita silmiä ja ihanan sileältä näyttävää ihoa. _Hetkinen,_Naruto pysäytti ajatuksensa, _siis…_hän yritti korjata itseään, mutta ajatus katkesi hänen kuullessaan Shikamarun äänen takaansa.

"Mitä sinä siinä seisot?" Shikamaru kysyi päästyään lähemmäs Narutoa. Tämä vain kallisti päätään sanomatta mitään. He seisoivat hiljaa noin puoli minuuttia. Shikamaru toisti kysymyksensä ja etsi elonmerkkejä Naruton kasvoilta.

"Vaikea sanoa", Naruto vastasi vielä hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Shikamaru kohotti kulmiaan ja Naruto vain kohautti olkiaan virnistäen. Virne oli hieman väkinäinen, mutta Shikamaru päätti antaa asian olla. Vähän aikaa.

OOOO

Itachi pysähtyi koulun eteen ja Sasuke nousi kyydistä nyökäten kiitoksensa. Sasuke ei ehkä ollut kovin iloinen jouduttuaan tulemaan veljensä kyydillä, mutta hänellä oli sentään tarpeeksi tapoja kiittää. Itachi naurahti Sasuken ilmeelle ja ajoi pois. Sasuke kurtisti hieman kulmiaan ja käveli koulun pihalle. Hän näki Naruton ja Shikamarun, jotka olivat menossa sisälle. Hän kiihdytti askeliaan hieman saadakseen heidät kiinni.

OOO

Koulupäivä sujui tavanomaisesti; tunneilla oli melko rauhallista, välitunnit kuluivat oppilaiden riehuessa ja sekoillessa. Naruto, Shikamaru ja Kiba kuluttivat aikansa milloin mitenkin Sasuken seuraillessa heidän perässään. Hän yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, että teki niin vain koska hänellä ei ollut parempaakaan tekemistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan tuntunut pystyvän vakuuttamaan sitä pientä ääntä takaraivossaan, joka vihjaili hiljaa Itachin äänellä.

OOO

Viimeisen tunnin lähestyessä loppuaan Naruto alkoi jälleen hermostua Sasuken tulevasta vierailusta ja väännellä käsiään levottomasti. Hän toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut jokin tekosyy siirtää vierailua myöhemmäksi, mutta siitä ei kuitenkaan olisi ollut juurikaan hyötyä. Sasukekin tunsi olonsa _hieman_hermostuneeksi, mutta ei näyttänyt sitä ulospäin.

Kellot soivat osoittaen tunnin päättyvän. Naruto työnsi kirjansa laukkuunsa, nousi ylös ja kohtasi häntä odottavan Sasuken katseen. Hän tunsi punehtuvansa tuon purevan katseen alla ja käänsi kasvonsa pois. Sasuke virnisti hieman.

Portilla Naruto vilkutti Shikamarulle ja Kiballe, jotka toivottivat hänelle onnea virnistellen. Naruton teki mieli näyttää kieltään, mutta hän päätti jättää sen tekemättä. Huokaisten Naruto kääntyi Sasuken puoleen ja kehotti tätä seuraamaan.

OOOOO

Naruto avasi asuntonsa oven ja päästi Sasuken sisään. Sitten hän astui itse sisälle ja sulki oven perässään. Huoneiden siisteys tuntui hänestä edelleen jotenkin oudolta, mutta hän yritti olla kiinnittämättä siihen huomiota.

Sasuke katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut odottanut Naruton asunnon olevan näin siisti. Oikeastaan, Sasuke huomasi, hän ei ollut itse asiassa odottanut mitään. Hänellä oli ollut muuta mielessään. Naruto ohjasi olohuoneeseen ja sohvalle istumaan. Hän itse istui nojatuoliin hieman vaivautuneesti ja edelleen käsiään väännellen.

"Tuota…", "Niin", molemmat aloittivat yhtä aikaa. Naruto sulki suunsa ja päätti antaa Sasuken puhua ensin. Sasuke istui hetken hiljaa katsoen Narutoa pää kallellaan.

"Mistä me aiomme tehdä sen esitelmän?" Sasuke kysyi molempia mietityttäneen kysymyksen. Naruto naurahti ja kohautti olkiaan hieman. Ei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan. Hän ei ollut edes jaksanut lukea papereita kokonaan tietääkseen enempää. Sasuke huokaisi, hän oli arvellutkin että tässä kestäisi kauan.

"Opettaja sanoi että hyviä aiheita olisivat esimerkiksi kuuluisat henkilöt, bändit tai sellaiset", Sasuke sanoi rikkoen huoneeseen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Naruto kallisti päätään.

"Miten olisi Asian Kung-Fu Generation?" (3) Naruto ehdotti silmät kirkastuen. Sasuke kallisti päätään kysyvästi kuin ei olisi koskaan kuullutkaan mistään sellaisesta.

"Ajattelin lähinnä jotain kirjailijaa kuten vaikka Yasunari Kawabata", (4) Sasuke sanoi hetken kuluttua. Nyt oli Naruton vuoro näyttää hölmistyneeltä.

Tällaista ideoilla pallottelua jatkui jonkin aikaa. Kahdenkymmenen minuutin jälkeen kumpikaan ei ehdottanut mitään enää oikeasti tosissaan vaan he heittivät sellaisia ideoita kuten Iruka, Sakura tai jompikumpi heistä itsestään.

"Nyt minä tiedän!" Naruto hihkaisi "Me teemme ehdottomasti sen Arina Tanemurasta, siitä shoujomanga-artistista!" Sasuke tuijotti häntä hetken ennen kuin molemmat purskahtivat nauruun. Sasuke hämmentyi hieman nauraessaan niin vailla hallintaa. Normaalisti hän olisi korkeintaan naurahtanut hiukan. Naruton seura taisi vaikuttaa häneen aika paljon.

Poikien nauru loppui Sasuken kännykän soidessa. Hän kalasti sen taskustaan ja vastasi siihen. Soittaja oli Itachi.

"_Taisit unohtaa kertoa minne olet menossa", _Itachin lievästi ärsyyntynyt ääni kuului puhelimesta. Sasuke värähti, hän oli tosiaan unohtanut mainita ettei tulisi koulun jälkeen suoraan kotiin.

"Olen Narutolla", hän kuitenkin vastasi viileästi. Hän irvisti henkisesti kuullessaan Itachin naurahtavan.

"_Niinpä tietysti, olisi pitänyt arvata. Milloin olet tulossa kotiin?"_Itachi kysyi seuraavaksi. Sasuke kohautti olkiaan ja koska tiesi ettei hänen veljensä voinut nähdä sitä puhelimen läpi hän vastasi: "En tiedä, joskus myöhemmin."

"_Soita sitten niin tulen hakemaan sinut", _Itachi kuulosti hieman siltä kuin aikoisi purskahtaa nauruun. Sasuke tuhahti jotain vastaukseksi ja sulki puhelimen. Hän kohotti katseensa puhelimestaan kiinnostuneena kuunnelleeseen Narutoon.

"Se oli veljeni", Sasuke sanoi ja heilautti kättään ennen kuin Naruto ehti kysyä enempää. Hän ei halunnut pilata tunnelmaa kertoilemalla isoveljestään. Naruto virnisti.

"Jatketaanko joskus toiste?" hän kysyi, tarkoittaen esitelmää. Heillä ei ollut vielä edes aihetta, mutta kummastakaan ei tuntunut että siltä, että he haluaisivat jatkaa. Ja olihan heillä kuitenkin aikaa. Sasuke vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Suureksi ihmetyksekseen häntä hymyilytti edelleen.

Naruto istui hetken hiljaa paikoillaan katsellen mietteliäästi Sasukea. Katse hämmensi Sasukea, joka katsoi takaisin hieman laajentunein silmin. Sitten Naruto näytti päättävän jotain, nousi ylös ja tassutteli Sasuken viereen sohvalle. Sasuke räpäytti muutaman kerran silmiään hämmentyneesti.

Naruto ei sanonut mitään, mutta teki olonsa mukavaksi sohvalla. Häntä ei tuntunut häiritsevän yhtään se, että hän istui hyvin lähellä Sasukea vaikka hänellä olisi ollut tilaa mennä kauemmaskin. Sasuken mieleen putkahti erinäisiä ajatuksia ja hän oli vähällä punastua. _Kirotut hormonit, _hän ajatteli itsekseen. (5) Hän vaihtoi hieman asentoaan vaivautuneesti ja Naruto virnisti.

"Haluatko katsoa tuleeko televisiosta mitään?" Naruto kysyi nautittuaan ensin hetken Sasuken vaivautuneisuudesta. Sasuke kohautti olkiaan ja ojensi sitten Narutolle kaukosäätimen matalalta pöydältä sohvan vierestä. Naruto virnisti uudelleen ja avasi television. Hän selaili kanavien läpi ja päätyi lopulta musiikkikanavalle kun mistään ei tuntunut tulevan mitään.

Edellisen yön vähäinen uni alkoi vaatia veroaan Narutolta. He eivät olleet katsoneet televisiota kauaakaan kun hän alkoi nuokkua ja joutui keskittymään pitämään silmänsä auki. Sasuke vilkaisi Narutoa ja näki että tällä oli silmät kiinni.

"Kaikki hyvin?" hän kysyi mahdollisimman välinpitämättömän kuuloisena. Naruto avasi silmänsä raolleen.

"Väsyttää", hän mutisi ja nojautui Sasukeen kuin tämä olisi ollut tyyny, sulkien silmänsä uudelleen. Sasuke tuijotti Narutoa silmät suurina. Tämä oli ilmeisesti päättänyt nukahtaa ja ottaa hänen kätensä panttivangikseen. Sasuke huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin televisioon. Ei Naruton nojautuminen sinänsä häntä häirinnyt, hän ei vain ollut oikeasti tottunut niin paljoon kontaktiin ihmisten kanssa. Hän päätti antaa Naruton nukkua vähän aikaa ennen kuin herättäisi tämän ja lähtisi kotiin.

Viidentoista minuutin kuluttua Sasuke havahtui siihen, että Naruton pää oli hänen sylissään ja hän silitteli tämän vaaleita, pehmeitä hiuksia. Sasuke päätteli, että taisi olla itsekin melko uninen ja että hänen olisi ehkä parasta lähteä kotiin. Narutosta huokuva lämpö sai hänet kuitenkin tuntemaan olonsa erittäin rauhalliseksi ja poika oli kovin suloinen nukkuessaan. Sasuke ei enää edes vaivautunut kieltämään sitä itsekseen. Äänen hän ei olisi sitä myöntänyt.

Vielä jonkin ajan vaellettua ohi Sasuke päätti, että hänen oli parasta lähteä. Hän herätti Naruton lempeästi ja tämä nousi hölmistyneenä istumaan. Sasuke selitti aikovansa lähteä kotiin ja kysyi mikä Naruton osoite oli voidakseen kertoa sen Itachille. Ulkona oli jo melko pimeää ja Sasukesta ei tuntunut siltä, että hän haluaisi lähteä kävellen kotiin. Naruto vastasi hänelle hieman unenpöpperöisesti. Sasuke hymyili pienesti ja soitti veljelleen.

Sasuke nousi ylös sohvalta ja meni eteiseen Naruton seuratessa hitaammin perässä. Sasuke veti takin päälleen ja he katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin. Sitten Naruton kasvoille nousi hymy. Hän halasi Sasukea ja painoi pienen suukon hänen poskelleen. Seuraavaksi hän punastui ja pakeni keittiöönsä jättäen hieman hölmistyneen Sasuken eteiseen seisomaan. Sasuke pudisti päätään pienesti hymähtäen, avasi oven ja meni ulos.

Hän ei joutunut odottamaan Itachia kauaa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siinä, korvaukseksi viivästyksestä saitte hieman tavallista pidemmän luvun.

(1) En laittanut mitään erityistä aihetta, koska sillä ei ole tarinan kannalta mitään merkitystä. Jos joku keksii jonkun hienon idean, voinen lisätä sen tarinaan. Loppupuolen ideat ovat vain poikien palloilua eivätkä varsinaisesti tarkoita mitään.

(2) Olen mennyt itsekin ihan sekaisin. Mikähän päivä se oikeasti oli..?

(3) Kyllä, tiedän, että se on jonkin sortin klisee, että Naruto kuuntelee Asian Kung-Fu Generationia, mutta ei se mitään.

(4)Uhhuh, ihan oikea kirjailija se on. Kirjoittanut… Itse asiassa minulla ei ole tällä hetkellä aavistustakaan mitä, mutta japanin opettajani suositteli lukemaan hänen kirjojaan joten… Niin. (muoks// tässä oli siis ennen eri kirjailija, mutta vaihdoin sen)

(5)Ah, oli pakko. Anteeksi.

Ajattelin tässä nyt sanoa että en aio kirjoittaa enää kovin montaa lukua. Luultavasti yhden, korkeintaan kaksi. Nimittäin

1. minulla ei ole inspiraatiota/motivaatiota

2. tästä ei ollut tarkoituskaan tulla kovin pitkä

3. en osaa oikeasti kirjoittaa mistään mitä sitten haluaisin kirjoittaa jos jatkaisin pidemmälle.

Kiitos.


	7. Seitsemäs luku

Summary: AU

**Summary: **AU. Naruto on lievästä skitsofreniasta kärsivä koululainen, jolla on mielikuvitusystävä nimeltään Sasuke. Naruton elämä muuttuu monta astetta monimutkaisemmaksi kun kouluun saapuu Uchiha Sasuke, täydellinen kopio Naruton mielikuvitusystävästä.

**Varoitukset: **Lievääshounen aita, SasuNarua. Vai olisiko se sittenkin hieman NaruSasua? Kuitenkin, jos ette pidä siitä suosittelen lämpimästi poistumista. Ai niin, ja hahmot voivat olla "hieman" OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Voin vain kuvitella millainen sarja Naruto olisi jos _minä_ omistaisin sen. Pah, eli toisin sanoen, en omista enkä saa tästä rahaa. Niin valitettavaa kuin se onkin.

**A/N: **Ahem, minullahan siis meni tässä nyt yli vuosi… Hyvänen aika sentään. Se ei suinkaan ollut tarkoitus. Mitään kunnollista syytä viivästymiseen ei ole, inspiraation puute ehkä se ainut uskottava. Ja lyhytkin se on. Anteeksi. On se kuitenkin jotain. Ja tiedän jotakuinkin mitä seuraavassa luvussa tapahtuu joten siinä ei pitäisi mennä yhtä kauaa.

Koittakaa nauttia.

"puhetta"

_ajattelua_

**seitsemäs luku**

_jossa eräät saavat tietää asioita ja Naruto tapaa Itachin_

Sasuken ja Itachin kotimatka sujui yllättävän rauhallisesti. Sasuke odotti koko ajan kasvavalla kauhulla kotiin pääsyä ja veljensä kysymyksiä. Hän suunnitteli jo erinäisiä pakokeinoja, mutta ei ollut keksinyt ainoatakaan käyttökelpoista kun he jo pysähtyivät talonsa pihaan. Itachi nousi autosta virnuillen Sasukelle, joka huokaisi. He menivät sisälle Itachi edellä ja Sasuke hitaammin perässä.

"Narutolla, huh? Mitäs te siellä touhusitte?" Sasuke oli juuri ja juuri saanut kengät jalastaan kun Itachi jo aloitti. Sasuke huokaisi uudelleen – hän tuntui tehneen sitä paljon viime aikoina.

"Esitelmää, kouluun", hän vastasi yksinkertaisesti. Itachi ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä.

"Mistä aiheesta?" hän uteli seuraavaksi.

"Emme saaneet sitä päätettyä", Sasuke vastasi. Hän pudisti päätään selvittääkseen sen. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat palanneet suukkoon jonka Naruto oli antanut hänelle ennen pakenemistaan keittiöön. Sasuke taisteli itsensä kanssa ja sai punastumisensa pidettyä kurissa. Itachi virnisti.

"Ah, mitä te sitten _teitte _kun ette saaneet edes aihetta päätettyä?" hän kysyi vihjailevalla äänellä. Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan ja sanoi sitten: "Meillä oli erimielisyyksiä siitä minkälainen aiheen pitäisi olla." Itachi naurahti.

"_Erimielisyyksiä_?" Sasuke huokaisi, jotenkin hänen veljensä onnistui saamaan täysin tavallisen sanan kuulostamaan epäilyttävältä (1).

OOOOOOO

Sasuken suljettua oven perässään Naruton teki mieli hakata päätään seinään keittiössä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan miksi hän oli tehnyt sen. Eikä siinä kaikki! Sitä ennen hän oli nukahtanut Sasuken viereen sohvalle ja herännyt pää tämän sylissä. Huonosti nukuttu yö tai ei, mutta sellaista oli kerta kaikkiaan mahdoton hyväksyä. Naruto lysähti istumaan pienen ruokapöytänsä ääreen ja hautasi päänsä käsiinsä. Hän joutui myöntämään itselleen, että Sasuken kanssa vietetty ilta oli ollut mukava ja häneen viereensä istuminen vähintään yhtä mukavaa jos ei jopa mukavampaa. Naruto tunsi punastuvansa.

Naruto päätti tehdä itselleen kupillisen lämmintä kaakaota ja mennä sitten nukkumaan. Hän istui hiljaa pöydän ääressä kuppi kädessään yrittäen olla ajattelematta mitään. Kuitenkin hänen ajatuksensa karkasivat kokoajan takaisin Sasukeen. Tyhjennettyään kuppinsa hän nousi pudistaen päätään ja vaelsi pieneen makuuhuoneeseensa, vaihtoi vaatteensa ja kaivautui peittojen alle.

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

Seuraavana aamuna Naruto heräsi huomattavasti normaalia aikaisemmin. Käydessään läpi aamurutiinejaan hänet valtasi jonkinlainen kauhu tulevaa päivää ja Sasuken näkemistä kohtaan. Hän olisi halunnut palata takaisin sänkyyn, vetää peiton päänsä yli ja nukkua koko päivän. Hän tiesi kuitenkin ettei se ollut vaihtoehto.

Koko aamun kotonaan ja vielä matkalla kouluun Naruto teki parhaansa ollakseen ajattelematta Sasukea, ja – paremman aiheen puutteessa – pitääkseen mielensä täysin tyhjänä. Hän onnistui siinä jotenkuten, kunnes astui sisään koulun ovista ja näki Sasuken seisomassa kauempana käytävällä. Shikamaru ja Kiba olivat hänen seurassaan.

Naruto jähmettyi seisomaan paikoilleen ja havahtui vasta kun joku törmäsi häneen ärähtäen. Naruto ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota siihen kuka häneen oli törmännyt vaan lähti hitaasti kävelemään kohti ystäviään, tuntien kulkevansa kohti tuhoaan.

Kiba huomasi Naruton ensimmäisenä, sanoi jotain Shikamarulle ja Sasukelle ja viittoili sitten Narutoa kiirehtimään. Naruto oli vähällä jähmettyä uudelleen, mutta itsepäisesti komensi jalkojaan liikkumaan. Hän pysähtyi ystäviensä eteen ja hetkeen kukaan ei sanonut mitään.

"Ette kuulemma saaneet edes aihetta päätettyä", Kiba nauroi ja Naruto oli huokaista helpotuksesta, ilmeisesti Sasuke ei ollut kertonut heille mitään muuta illan tapahtumista.

"Niinpä kai", Naruto naurahti myös, hymyillen hieman arasti (2). Kiba jatkoi nauruaan samalla kun Shikamaru huomautti että heidän tuntinsa alkaisi kohta.

Tunnilla Naruto yritti parhaansa keskittyä opetukseen vieressään istuvasta Sasukesta huolimatta. Hän pystyi onnekseen lohduttautumaan sillä, että Sasuke ei ollut vielä sanallakaan maininnut edellistä iltaa, tai tarkemmin halausta jonka oli saanut Narutolta. Hän kieltäytyi täysin ajattelemasta laisinkaan suukkoa, jonka oli halauksen yhteydessä painanut Sasuken poskelle.

Sasuke itse vaikutti ulospäin tyyneltä ja keskittyneeltä, mutta hänenkin ajatuksensa harhailivat opetuksesta aina silloin tällöin.

Tunnin loppuessa Naruto harkitsi nopeaa pakoa luokkahuoneesta, mutta ei ehtinyt toteuttaa suunnitelmaansa kun Sasuke otti kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja kiskoi perässään ulos luokasta ja koulun pihalle. Shikamaru ja Kiba katsoivat hieman hölmistyneinä heidän peräänsä, kunnes Shikamaru hymyili hieman tietäväisesti itsekseen. Kiba kohotti kulmiaan, mutta ei saanut selitystä.

"Mitä se eilisiltainen oikein oli?" Sasuke kysyi suoraan heidän päästyään kuuloetäisyydelle muista oppilaista. Kysymys jähmetti Naruton paikalleen.

"Tuota…" hän aloitti varovaisesti nielaisten.

"Niin..?" Sasuke painosti. Naruto huokaisi, "Uh, hetkellinen mielijohde?" (3) Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan, "Hetkellinen mielijohde? Ei mitään muuta?" hän kysyi lievästi ärsyyntyneenä.

"No siis…" Naruto ei osannut jatkaa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan miksi hän oli tehnyt sen, joten hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Tällä kertaa Sasuke kurtisti kulmiaan, "Hetkellinen mielijohde…" hän mutisi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen kun Naruton käsi hän kyynärpäällään pysäytti hänet.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi edelleen ärsyyntyneenä. Naruto ei saanut sanaa suustaan, katsoi vain Sasukea siniset silmät suurina. Sasuke joutui jähmettymään paikoilleen kohdatessaan Naruton katseen ja hänen oli taisteltava punastumista vastaan.

Heidän hetkensä särkyi korkeataajuiseen kiljaisuun kun Sakura ja Ino näkivät heidät. (4) Sasuke puolittain Narutoa kohti kääntyneenä ja tämän käsi yhä hänen käsivarrellaan. Naruto laski nopeasti kätensä ja astui muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja oli hyvin lähellä paeta paikalta kun vihaisesti puuskuttavat Sakura ja Ino saavuttivat heidät. Sasuke ei tehnyt elettäkään paetakseen, muttei myöskään huomioinut tyttöjä mitenkään. He olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet olla hänelle ilmaa.

"Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi?" Sakura kysyi Narutolta hampaidensa välistä. Ino tarttui Sasuken käsivarteen kuin pyyhkiäkseen pois Naruton kosketuksen, mutta Sasuke ravisti kätensä irti ja astui sivummas. Ino näytti loukkaantuneelta ja kääntyi mulkoilemaan Narutoa. Naruto värähti ja yritti perääntyä näyttämättä liian pelokkaalta, mutta löysi itsensä aivan koulun seinän vierestä. Sakura oli juuri astumassa lähemmäs Narutoa, kun Sasuke astui ne muutamat askeleet, jotka heidän välissään oli, Naruton viereen ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Naruto katsoi häntä hieman hölmistyneenä, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

Sakura ja Ino jäivät hekin hölmistyneenä tuijottamaan poikien perään Sasuken lähtiessä johdattamaan Narutoa takaisin sisälle ja seuraavalle tunnille – käsi yhä tämän olkapäällä. Naruto yritti epäonnistuneesti taistella punastumista vastaan Sasuken siirtäessä kätensä hänen olkapäältään hänen käteensä ja vetäessä häntä perässään. He saivat peräänsä myös paljon katseita oppilailta joiden ohi kulkivat.

Shikamaru hymyili ja Kiba oli purskahtaa nauruun heidän nähdessään Sasuken taluttavan kädestä pitäen punastuvaa Narutoa kohti luokkahuonetta ja heitä. He seisoivat hetken nelisin hiljaa paikoillaan, kunnes Naruto alkoi nykiä kättään Sasuken otteesta. Sasuke havahtui kuin unesta ja päästi irti Naruton kädestä, taistellen omaa punastumistaan vastaan. Hän oli toiminut täysin vaistonvaraisesti tyttöjä vastaan ja unohtanut kokonaan mitä varten he olivat oikeastaan pihalla olleet. Kukaan ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään luokan oven avautuessa tunnin alkamisen merkiksi.

OOO

Loppu koulupäivä sujui melko rauhallisesti, lukuun ottamatta pientä kohtausta, jonka Sakura ja Ino onnistuivat aiheuttamaan ruokatauolla ja sitä, että Naruto istui loput tuntinsa jälleen (5) ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena, täysin sulkeutuneena muulta maailmalta.

Naruto oli jo kääntymässä koulun portilta kävelläkseen kotiin kun Sasuke yllätti hänet tarjoamalla kyytiä. Hän tuijotti hetken Sasukea hölmistyneenä, mutta hyväksyi sitten tarjouksen ja kiipesi sisään Itachin autoon.

"Sinä olet siis Naruto? Minä olen Itachi, Sasuken isoveli", Itachi esitteli itsensä hymyillen hieman ilkikurisesti ja kurotti etupenkiltä kätelläkseen Narutoa. Naruto muisti hämärästi tavanneensa tämän aiemmin ja oli älähtää lapsuutensa muistikuvien tulvahtaessa taas hänen mieleensä. Itachi hymähti, "Niin, vaikka tuttujahan tässä ollaan." (6) Naruto hymyili hieman vaivaantuneesti ja Sasuke kurtisti hieman kulmiaan.

Naruton valmistautuessa astumaan ulos autosta Itachi pysäytti hänet ja kutsui kylään seuraavana viikonloppuna (7), kysymättä Sasukelta tämän mielipidettä. Sasuke oli huomauttamassa jotain kun Naruto vain nyökkäsi hymyillen hieman varmemmin ja astui ulos autosta. Hän vilkutti autolle virnistäen ja juoksi sitten portaat ylös asuntoonsa.

Sasuke huokaisi Itachin ajaessa pois Naruton pihasta ja kääntyessä kohti heidän kotiaan. Oli täysin Itachin tapaista kutsua Naruto kylään kysymättä häneltä mitään, joten hänen ei olisi pitänyt olla niin yllättynyt kuin oli. Itachi vilkaisi häntä taustapeilistä ja virnisti, saaden Sasuken huokaisemaan uudelleen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Noin,

(1) Vähän niin kuin minun ystäväni. (huokaus)

(2) "arasti"... No jaa.

(3) Tiedän että se ei sovi Naruton suuhun, mutta siksi se sopii tilanteeseen. Ehkä. Ei kai pitäisi jälkikäteen ryhtyä pohtimaan valintojaan…

(4) Tiedän, tiedän. (FANGIRL BASHING!) Erh…

(5) Viitaten kuudenteen lukuun.

(6) Pyydän, joku, ampukaa minut. Tuo ei kuulosta lainkaan Itachilta. Eääh…

(7) Päätämme nyt yksimielisesti ("-mme"? Kuka me?) että heillä on menossa keskiviikko. Jos joku uskoo tietävänsä paremmin, minulle saa kertoa.

Ja pyydän vielä kerran anteeksi viivästymistä.


	8. kysymys

Eli, eli, tämä ei nyt ole luku vaan tällainen epämääräinen ilmoitus/kysymys.

Lukeeko tätä tarinaa vielä joku? Motivaationi kirjoittaa tämä loppuun on nähkääs niin alhainen että en tätä jaksa itselleni kirjoittaa. Jos joku kuitenkin haluaa lukea tarinan loppuun niin voin sen tehdäkin. Jättäkäähän itsestänne siis jälki jos kiinnostaa. Kommentti, viesti, sähköpostia, mitä tahansa. Mieluiten edes muutama henkilö, mutta syyllisyydentunnosta kirjoitan luultavasti loppuun ihan yhdellekin vain.

Että näin.


End file.
